Clary's Sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: You all know about the City of Bones, but how about her sister view about everything, Alec? Isabelle? Jace? or Shadow Hunting? Even Valentine? plus all the wonders of that world, well here it is! I just fixed most of the grammer and layout of the story, so it's way easier to read.
1. Chapter 1

Clary's Sister

Chapter 1

I was lying around the house on our couch bored out of my mind. I had a book called, _'Gone with the Wind'. _It was old, but I liked it. I never got around to reading it, but I'm in the middle of it now. I'm where Scarlett O'Hara/Hamilton is home and finds out her family was dirt poor and her mother was dead. It was kind of hard to read this book because she was a bitch and whined a lot. She was also cruel to a lot of people. I heard our bedroom door close and I looked up to see Clary. She was my twin sister; I'm older by ten minutes.

I never let it go because it bugs her. She had fiery red hair and green eyes and a bit on the short side like our mom. We had the same eyes, but white blond hair. My hair was at my shoulder blades, but I was thinking about cutting it. I smiled at her and she tilted her head to look at the cover of my book. She shook her head and laughed to herself. There was a knock on the door and Clary called. "Come in!"

I set my place and set my book where I was sitting as I stood up. I put a hand over my chest and said in mock shock. "How could you say that?! Who knows what crazy person was at the door to end us!?"

She rolled her eyes with another smile and Simon walked in. "Well then, way to be rude and I came to hang out with you guys!"

I snorted as he looked at Clary when she was looking away. I smirked at his pink face when he saw me looking at him and gave me a glare that said, 'Shut up or else'.

I shrugged and asked."So, what's up?"

Simon Lewis had normal Brown hair and eyes with glasses and usually jeans and a pictured T-shirt on and sometimes he wears jackets. Simon said. "Let's go out or something; it's already 8:00 o'clock."

Mom was at some art thing and her friend Luke was with her or doing his own thing. I looked at Clary and she said sure and they looked at me. "I might as well."

I was in a simple pair of gray jeans and a light blue V-neck T-shirt. I slipped my phone in my pocket and Simon asked. "So, where do the Fray twins want to go?"

Me and Clary looked at each other and rolled our eyes at the same time.

I spoke as me and Clary got a genius idea. "For just saying that to us…"

Clary finished for me. "...we'll go to the club Pandemonium."

Simon looked at us blankly before throwing his head back and groaning. We both laughed at his reaction. He was the nerd time and little things like Star Wars, Star Trek, video games (even if I'm a gamer myself) and player of Dungeons and Dragons. Since I described him you can see his descriptions fit well. I pointed to the door. "Off to the club we go!"

Before they could say anything, I ran out the door. I heard them laughing behind me as I ran past our neighbors house, Madam Dorothea's and to the curb, whistling for a cab. Clary and Simon were breathing a little heavy behind me.

Clary said. "You can walk next time!"

I threw my hair into a ponytail as I said. "I was excited and bored."

She sighed and nodded, used to me already. We stared calling for a cab for the next five minutes and then I was starting to get frustrated a lot. Then a cab showed up with me in the window on the right, Clary in the middle and Simon next to her. I forgot the address and Simon told the guy and I yawned, feeling a little tired and went to fall asleep on the window door, but my head was on Clary's shoulder and I fell asleep.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Clary with Simon already out and Pandemonium out the window on our right. Simon reached over and paid the driver when I and Clary got out. Walking across the street, we saw the big line and I groaned. "It's so big!"

I then laughed under my breath at how that sounded and Simon seemed to be coughing.

Clary rolled her eyes. "I don't see what's funn-"

Her eyes widened as we got in line and with a red face, slapped me in the arm. I rubbed my arm, a playful glare on my face. The line was moving along and every once in a while, I would look to the side to see how long it was going to take.

Simon laughed. "Calm down, Erin, the line is moving,"

He spoke too quickly because it stopped and I looked over with everyone else to see a guy with spiky hair that was blue and had some kind of stick in his hand. It was normal; people from this club looked weird.

"You got to be kidding me; you can't bring that thing it here." The big bald-headed bouncer was the one that said this.

The blue haired boy looked at him shocked. "It's part of my costume."

The bouncer looked at his with a raised eyebrow."And what's that supposed to be?"

He grinned and said."A Vampire Hunter, Its fake rubber see?"

He bent it easily and he finally let him in and the line moved up smoothly. We got up there five minutes later and he looked the three of us over and let us in. The club was already full of people. Clary was staring after the blue haired boy and I smiled shaking my head as Simon sighed. "You thought he was cute, didn't you Clary?"

She elbowed him, but didn't say anything.

I said to Simon. "Of course she is, she likes the creepy ones."

Simon rolled his eyes as Clary glared and gave me an elbow to the stomach and I gave a grunt of my own. "I do not."

I shrugged and grinned and she shook her head with a grin of her own. She could never stay mad at me long. She told me before that it was not fair. I always answered back that it was charm. I looked around to see everyone around either sweaty dancing all over each other or making out, like the Japanese couple in the corner.

Clary was staring at the blue haired boy again and I saw his face and I don't know why, but I felt weird about him. I don't know what, it was at the tip of my tongue, but I could not find the thought.

Simon said after trying to get her attention. He started talking about the music and I saw that the Blue haired and some pretty girl with black flowing hair and I mean beautiful. I'm not into girls that way, but there was no wonder that he chose her at all.

I was also looking around when Simon said. "Meanwhile, I'm into cross dressing and I'm sleeping with your mom."

I looked at him blankly and said."I'm not calling you Papa or Dad."

He flushed red and I heard no reaction from Clary so I looked over and saw her staring at two guys, a blond and a black haired boy were following the blue haired and black haired girl. I frowned, don't they look suspicious? I saw the blond one pull something out of his jacket and my eyes widened what I realized it was a knife. What? Is the blond the black haired girl's ex and the other guy his best friend and he wants revenge or something? I looked over at Clary to see that she saw it too. She yelled in shock and Simon said sorry thinking about earlier, I said hurriedly. "No! That guy has a knife!"

Clary nodded and Simon squinted his eyes, but said. "I don't see anything."

Clary asked. "How could you not, they are right there."

I said. "Just because they are wearing black don't mean their invisible. Oh shit, they went in!"

Clary shouted what and Simon looked concerned. "Really? I'll call security, both of you wait here."

He walked off, pushing bodies out of the way. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, if we wait, the two in there could be dead and if we went so could we, not having anything to defend ourselves with.

Clary decided on her own and rushed ahead. Cursing her in my head, I quickly rushed after her. Like I'd let anyone harm my sister. We went to the storage room and I asked her with a frown."Are you sure?"

She nodded and she opened the door and I looked inside, it was a normal closet, things on the floor like cables and other electronic stuff, not like anyone came in. I shook my head and thought that people just don't disappear like that. I looked around and suddenly everything became clear. I saw the pretty girl with the back hair along with the two boys. I was right one was blond and the other had black hair. Now that I look at it, the two black haired people looked the same, siblings? Cousins?

I and Clary ducked behind the nearest pillar as I saw the blue haired guy tied to another pillar, arms behind his back and ankles tied up. The blond was pacing with that knife that got us here in the first place. "So, if there any more of your kind here, you haven't told us."

His kind? I know it ain't racist; everyone in the room looked white except for the two black haired ones, who had an olive skin tone. Maybe religion or something like that? That is something I will never support, hating someone because of that. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the blue haired guy's words."I don't know what you're talking about."

The black haired boy spoke. "He means Demons, you do know what those are, right?"

I swallowed with my dry throat and was happy they could not hear it. Was Demons a Gang name or something? The blond one said in a voice that sounded like he was drawling. "Demons, Religiously defined as Hell's Denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood her for the purpose of the Clave to be any malevolent spirit who's origin is out of its own home dimension-"

He was stopped and my mind was reeling, what the hell is he talking about? He is talking like Demons are real and the blue haired boy is one. The girl said. "That's enough Jace."

So that is his name, surprisingly it fits him and he is talking about Demons, why is my mind wandering off!? They are on the Crazy Train and I do not want to be aboard. If we move, we'll get caught for sure and I will not leave without Clary. After a bit of this craziness, the blue haired boy said."I can tell you where Valentine is."

I had a feeling he was not talking about the holiday. The black haired girl 'Jace' called 'Isabelle' said with a flip of her hair."Just kill it, he won't say anything."

Kill? It? I don't want to witness a murder! 'Jace' had a look on his face as he gripped the knife closer and the blue haired boy said with wide eyes."Wait! I can tell you where Valentine is! All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is-"

Jace got a pissed look in his eyes as he said. "By the Angel, every time you capture one of you bastards, you say you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is and you can join him there."

I paled and did not want to see this. Then Clary jumped out and said."Stop, you can't do this!"

I choked up as a gasp as I sprung out next to her, protective. My heard was hammering against my ribcage and I felt like it was about to fall out of my mouth if I opened it. I agreed with what she did, but that did not mean I was not nervous. I schooled my face into a normal expression, not showing what I felt. They all looked at us in shock.

The back haired boy was the one that spoke. "What's this?" Oh, I don't know you trying to kill a blue haired boy and calling him a eomon, but nothing weird at all.

Jace said. "Girls, you seen one before, your sister is one."

Jace took a step closer and I tensed. "Mundie girls and they can see us." See him? He is right in front of us.

Clary said. "Of course we can see you, we are not blind."

He looked from her to my face back to her and said. "Oh, but you are. You just don't know it."

I licked my lips and said. "We ain't blind enough to see you trying to kill someone."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and he looked amused, I narrowed my eyes at him. He tilted his head slightly and mumbled something like. "She doesn't like me very much."

I glared at him more and was about to say something like 'Of course you Murderer', but he said."But why do you care if I kill him?"

Clary answered for me. "Because killing people is wrong!"

He nodded like he thought she was right and then he said. "You're both right, killing people is wrong. That's not a person little girl, he's a monster."

Isabelle warned him to knock it off and he was talking nonsense. Clary said. "You're Crazy, I called the police, and they are on their way."

Good plan, maybe they'll freak out and leave, sense the sarcasm. The black haired boy said we were lying, but he looked doubtful. I said. "Yeah, so you should-"

I never got to finish because the blue haired boy tackled Jace to the ground and I jumped in shock as Clary tripped and fell. There were almost near us and I grabbed Clary and jumped away as far as I could. I groaned quietly as I landed on my back. I and Clary scampered back. Isabelle hit it with the whip in her hand and my eyes widened, I was shocked to think or say anything negative about it.

I gulped heavy as he stabbed it in the chest and instead of blood, it was black liquid. I felt sick as he pulled it out and the black blood was on the blade, to the hilt. Jace had the black stuff on him all over. The thing screamed and said. "The Forsaken will take you all!"

Then it seemed to fold on itself and it disappeared. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was staring at the two boys. I caught eyes to eyes with the black haired boy and he glared at me with hatred and I flinched back a little, his look making it look like I done him wrong personally. Jace was calmly looking around. I heard a gasp of pain and I spun around.

My eyes were already in a pissed off glare. The Isabelle girl had her whip wrapped around Clary's wrist. I took two long steps forward, the protective feeling inside of me. I snapped. "Let go!"

"You both almost got Jace killed!"

I scowled as well, does she had a listening problem?!

"I said let go." My voice was quiet and my face was stony, like it normally was when I was pissed. She looked at me shocked for a second, but then glared again.

I heard Jace said quietly. "Let her go." With giving me one last glare, she did. Clary rubbed her wrist. I'm very protective of the things I care about and my family is that.

The back haired boy said. "Let's bring them back with us, I bet Hodge would like to them."

Isabelle said. "We are not bringing them to the Institute, they are both Mundane."

Jace said. "Or are they. Little girls, have you had dealing with demons, walked with warlocks, talked with Night Children-"

That sprung a thought with me and I said without thinking."Vampires."

Clary looked at me in shock while the other three looked at me intently. I shrugged. "What? I read it in a book."

The two I dubbed as siblings ignored me, but Jace stared at me a little longer, but looked between the both of us. Clary called him crazy and said she didn't believe in demons. I heard Simon's voice. "Clary? Erin?"

I looked up in shock, I forgot all about it. The door opened and I saw Simon and one of the bouncers, the same one that was at the door.

Simon asked. "Where are those guys the one with the knives?"

I gaped and looked behind me. Jace raised his eyebrows and Isabelle smirked. I clenched my fist which was at my sides. Jace was apparently enjoying this and gave a mocking shrug which made me even madder. Clary said it was nothing and they must have left. Simon looked at me with a frown as I was glaring at the three of them.

"Erin? What happened?"

I looked and took a deep breath and turned around to say. "They must have gotten away."

The bouncer was annoyed and Simon looked awkward. Isabelle giggled from behind me and I felt my fist shaking, it was like she asked me to punch her. Sighing in defeat, I said. "Well, let's go. Sorry was wasting your time."

I looked at the bouncer as I said this. He nodded. "Just get out of this closet."

He walked out and Clary said. "I don't think I want to be here no more, let's go."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Simon nodded and we walked out of the club, at the curb and they talked, which I was lost in my thoughts. Demons, Night Children/Vampires and Warlocks? What the Hell?! It was like a bad Halloween movie.

"ERIN!"

I looked to see Simon trying to call me. "The Taxi is here! Seriously what is wrong with you?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

He sighed shaking his head and I got in the middle, Clary and Simon on my either side. Simon sensed we didn't want to talk so he was quiet. I dug in my pocket for the phone and looked at the time. My eyes widened. "It's 11:50, mom going to be pissed."

Clary gave a sigh and Simon patted me on the shoulder. "It shouldn't be too bad."

It stopped at our apartment and I dug in my pocket for the cab far here since Simon did it last time. We said by and we walked in. Mom was of course waiting on the couch. I sighed quietly, here we go. Clary seemed to wait for the same thing.

She frowned at us and asked. "So, where have the two of you been at 12:10 in the morning?" She had her arms crossed over her chest.

I decided to speak first. "We were at the place Pandemonium, but-"

She didn't let me finish. "So, you decided to do that instead of come home at a normal time."

Clary said. "We tried, but the traffic was bad."

She asked. "So the traffic was three hours long?"

I sighed and said since I was tired. "Mom, can you do this tomorrow, it was a long day and I'm tired."

Her eyes softened and she let us go. Pulling the ponytail out and put the band somewhere. I found some shorts and a tank top. Clary did the same. The room was simple, we had to sides of the room, the right was mine and the left was hers.

While she had an art board and Sketch pads all over and regular twin bed, I had my twin bed and a large book case with about close to a hundred books, from Luke, birthdays or me buying them myself. You can say I loved to read a lot. I looked to see my '_Gone with the Wind' _on my dresser. Mom or Luke must have put it there. I said. "Night Clary."

She smiled and said. "Night Erin."

I opened the covers and fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

**So there it is, my first Mortal Instruments Fan-Fic. I might seem mean to Isabelle or even Alec. I actually love the both of them a lot! But this is my character and all she saw and heard was a cry of pain from her sister and got mad. You all know how Alec was in the book, I'm not saying it was good or bad, but it was the way he acted. I hope I made none of them act Occ, because I think I didn't. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet most of the day; Mom sent us her frowning look that said, 'I'm disappointed in both of you'. I managed to ignore it as I sat with my book. I didn't feel like reading when my eyes started to ache and I put the book down. I and Clary were alone; Luke and Mom were out again. I wonder what they could be doing, they have been busy lately. I'll ask Luke, sometimes he tells me things and sometimes he does not.

I guess it depends on what it is. I walked behind the couch as quiet as I could to see Clary drawing like usual. I peered over her shoulder to see her drawing a picture of…is that the crazy Jace guy? He had looks, but really?

I smiled as she managed to enlarge the arm bigger than it should be and I said. "Nice drawing."

She slapped the cover down and glared at me. "Don't look!"

I shrugged and said. "I didn't think you were that into that Jace guy."

She shook her head, a faint blush on her face. "I am not! I just didn't know what to draw at the moment!"

I shrugged and looked away saying. "Sure…"

She smacked me with the sketch book and I rubbed my arm dramatically. "Well, fine that hurt."

She rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but the phone rang and she went to get it. Clary looked nervous when she answered. "Yes?"

It was quiet and I waiting and then her eyes widened in shock and then they narrowed as she yelled. "SIMON!"

I laughed as I figured out he played some kind of prank on her. She moved the phone piece away from the mouth part and said. "Simon says hi."

I called back. "Hi Simon!"

She went back to talking to him. Man, I'm bored…again! I wish I could have something to do. I really don't want to go out either. We are on thin ice with Mom right now. She then started talking about what happened and I groaned loudly, lying on the couch on my back. Clary said. "That's just Erin, she's bored again."

I turned to look at her and she laughed at whatever he said. I think it's funny how obvious she is. I'm not in to that kind of stuff, but even I noticed. I waited to hear what he wanted. I heard Clary say. "My mom. She wasn't happy that we were late. It was messy."

That was an understatement. I got bored and got off the couch. Grabbing my book, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a banana. Peeling it back, I walked over to the table and ate my food as I read. I heard them talk about some kind of poetry thing and I winced when I heard it would be Eric. Talk about ears bleeding.

She ended the call quickly and I just finished my banana to see her on the couch fake reading and I just started on the cereal. I laughed under my breath and heard the key in the lock. Oh, since mom is coming home, she wants to pretend she is doing something else. I finished my food and put in the sink. Grabbing my book under my arm, I walked back into the living room. It was Luke instead of Mom. Luke just showed up when we were really young and been with us ever since.

Our father, Jonathan Clark died in a Car accident in Albany before we were born. He was in the military and I find it kind of sad that he was in the military, but died in a car accident. Sometimes I feel bad that I don't feel bad for him, maybe because I didn't know him. You know the saying; you can't miss what you never had.

Anyway, Luke came in and saw us. He had a bunch of cardboard boxes that were flat in his arms and he set them down on the floor. Clary said. "Hey uh-Hey Luke."

I grinned, she used to call him that, but I always stuck to something else.

"Hey, Lukey!"

He smiled at the both of us. It was a nickname I had ever since I was little with him and even if he rolled his eyes sometimes, I knew he loved it. Luke rolled his shoulders. "Why does this place not have an elevator?"

Clary said back as I sat on the couch. "Because it's old and has character."

Luke grinned at her, that was such a Clary answer. I looked at what he placed on the floor and asked. "Hey, you have any books for me?"

He chuckled and reached behind him, a small bag behind him. He pulled a book out and tossed it to me. I grinned at him in thanks and looked at the cover. It had a circle with flames in the middle, blue cover and the words 'DIVERGENT' in silver and white. It looked interesting enough. I heard Clary ask. "What are the boxes for?"

Luke said. "Your mother wanted to pack up some things."

His voice sounded weird and my head snapped up to look at him and saw he was looking away from us. I asked. "And what would that be?"

He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows, since I couldn't do it by one only. He avoided my look and said. "Extra things lying around the house. Getting in the way, you know she never throws anything away. What are you doing, Clary? What book you have, Erin?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned more into the couch, way to change the subject and badly too. He took the book and read the back. It had something to do with Motley folk and stuff about ghost, goblins and demons. I winced slightly at that, remembering last night, but shook it off.

I am prepared to tell myself it did not happen at all. Jace, Isabelle and Alec do not exist and the blue haired 'demon' does not either. I walked onto a gang war, that is what I tell myself. It's easier to believe.

Clary then asked. "Luke, do you ever see something that no one else can see?"

He looked at shocked for a moment. I knew what she was talking about and I bit my lip nervously, looking down at the floor. I want to tell Luke, even if I don't tell Mom something, I always tell Luke, but I felt like I shouldn't this time. My feelings are usually right, so I went with it. Luke said. "You mean if I was only to witness a crime, that sort of thing."

I frowned; it was a simple answer, but the way he sounded made me doubt it. Clary shook her head. "No, I mean if others was around and you were the only one who could see something. That sort of thing."

I looked at Luke for his answer and he was somehow looking at both of us at the same time. "Clary, you're an Artist, just like your mother. That means you see the world in ways other people don't. It's your gift to see the beauty and horror in ordinary things. It doesn't make you crazy, just different. Nothing is wrong with being different."

His gaze was on Clary while he talked but then he looked at me. "Do you feel the same, Rin?"

He used his nickname for me. I nodded my head slowly, who said I had to hide the whole thing from him. He gave me a small smile. "Your imagination is bigger than most. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a writer later on. It's just the way you think, you see."

I nodded again. He looked relieved but I had a hard time believing him. While I did have an imagination, it was hard to believe I would dream up something that real. With names and everything. People I never even read or seen before. But for once, I kept all of this to myself.

Mom came in the front door with a box. She was a nice woman. I loved her a lot. She had red hair, a little darker than Clary's and our green eyes. Like Luke said, she was an artist and really good at it too. I know where Clary got her skills from. But I could maybe draw a person…a stick person. Yeah, it was that bad. Reading as you can tell is my best option. It's what made me and Luke closer.

She thanked Luke and he was tense. I had a feeling that stirred my stomach at this. Mom said. "Sorry it took so long to find a space. There must be a million people at the park today-"

Clary interrupted her. "What is with all these boxes?"

Mom froze staring at us. She looked at Luke, but then came between me and Clary. I could feel the tension in the air. I looked at how tired she looked and was concerned right away. I touched her shoulder. "Mom, are you okay?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "I'm fine."

I also nodded, even if I knew the concern was still in my eyes. Clary looked at us and asked. "Is this about last night?"

To me, it seems bigger than that though. Mom thought so too. "No, but maybe a little. You both shouldn't have done what you did last night. You knew better."

Clary sighed. "And I already apologized. Are you grounding me, get it over with then."

I frowned, how could she not see whatever was bothering her must be worse than that? I sent Clary a dirty look and she frowned at me. She looked at Luke and he told her to tell us.

"We are going on vacation."

Luke and Mom looked tense and I was getting aggravated. I hated when things were kept from me. I asked. "Why does that have to do with anything?"

Luke looked blank, like no emotion at all. Mom looked nervous, her lip between her teeth and Clary looked as confused as I felt. Mom said. "The four of us are going-to the farmhouse."

I raised my eyebrows. That is not anything to stress over at all. Clary and I asked at the same time. "How long?"

Mom said. "For the rest of the summer."

I and Clary looked at her in shock. Is she serious? What about Simon? Or Luke's shop? Movies? Book Shops? Luke bought that farmhouse ten years ago in upstate New York. I had friends here too. Maybe if I got a real explanation why, I could deal with it. Clary jumped up and started talking about the after school party, her Tisch thing and her art group. I looked at them all with my arms across my chest and my back still against the couch. Mom said to her. "I'm sorry about Tisch. Simon will understand and so will your art group."

Clary was then yelling at Luke to tell Mom it was not fair. All he told her was that it was her decision. I knew a scowl was on my lips and I asked sharply. "Why?"

She looked at me for the first time and my eyes were narrowed into a glare. I repeated myself. "Why do we have to go now, hm?"

She frowned a bit and said. "I need to get away. I need the peace, the quiet and we are low on money-"

Clary said. "Then sell one of Dad's stocks!"

I gave a grimace and said. "Clary!"

She frowned giving me an angry look and said to Mom. "Look, if you want to go, I don't care. Both us can stay here without you. I can work, Simon says they are always hiring. We are both old enough to stay by ourselves!"

Mom yelled out loudly. "No! I'll pay you back for your art classes! It isn't optional; you are both too young to be by yourselves!"

I had enough. I stood up and made sure that I kept my face in that stony look. It made a fight easier. "Why?!"

Mom face was startled when she looked at me and she was startled and even flinched a little when she looked at my face. I would have felt bad, but I blocked that out. Mom asked. "Erin, you want a new book-"

I slammed my hand on the couch rest and ignored the slight pain it gave me. "That's not what I meant and don't say for the peace and work because we know that's bullshit!"

Luke snapped. "Erin, watch your language!"

I rolled my eyes angrily and snapped. "Why, it's the truth?"

I sighed and looked at my Mother. I said which shaking my head. "If you would just tell me why, I would have no problem. BUT, you are lying to me and Clary and you know how much I hate that! Don't you think it is fair to let us know things, since we are old enough? In a week I and Clary will be 16 for God's sake. We deserve to know!"

She frowned while looking at me and there was a crash. I looked to see that Luke had knocked something over. I glared over at him and pointed at him. "And you! You know and you won't tell me! I always tell you things and you can't do the same for me Luke! How is that fair at all, huh?!"

I was breathing a little heavy at this point with my arms again crossed tightly across my chest. He glared at me and made a sound. He angry and very tense as he said. "Don't you look and say that to me!"

I hissed out. "What? The truth?"

He ignored me and shook his head. "I'm leaving."

I gave a snort, what? He can't win this argument, so he wants to run off. He heard and I knew he must know what I am thinking. You see, Clary had a temper and so did I. But the difference was that I spent more time on it and spat out words like they were freshly carved daggers. It worked for me and I knew where to get to most people, so it was very effective.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the words "Bane."

Luke said. "You can't keep on going to him forever."

I heard my Mom said. "But the twins-"

Luke said. "-are not Jonathan."

What does this have to do with my father? It's not like will get in a car accident every time we get into one. They started arguing and Luke went to go out the door. My mom gave a little yell and I looked to see Simon as Luke yelled. "Jesus!"

Simon said. "No, though I had been told I have a resemblance to him."

I snorted to myself despite the argument, leave it to Simon. Simon asked if we could hang out later and we decided we were going to hang out with him. She tried to make us stay and Clary was sarcastic with her. I ignored the small bit of guilt in my stomach as Clary dragged both me and Simon down the street.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

After Simon complained about being dragged she let us go. I sighed and looked back at the house. We all just needed time to cool down. What I said is true though even if it could have been handled better. She was hiding something from me and I want to know what. And also who the hell 'Bane' is?

"-in, Erin!" I jumped and looked to see Simon waving a hand in front of my face.

I smacked it away and he rolled his eyes. "Damn, you do that a lot now. Are you in the Twilight Zone or something?"

I rolled my eyes this time and said back. "No, but my nerd radar is going off every time I'm near you. It puts me out of whack."

He faked a hurt look and Clary groaned. "Simon, you know why she is not in the best moods."

Simon frowned and stared intently at my face. I pushed part him into the Nacho Mama. It was some Mexican place. Which Clary got a plate of Nacho's, I didn't want anything. Simon was still kind of start at me and I snapped. "What is it?"

He said. "Maybe you should watch what you say. You can be cruel at times, you know."

I froze and looked at him with a glare. Clary must of told him what I said. "It's the truth, sometimes you have to use words to get things done. They might have been mad, but I didn't hurt them."

He shrugged and said to Clary. "Like I said, you know how your Mom gets."

He grinned at her and she snapped at him. I placed my chin in my palm. They were not hurt. Mom didn't know how to answer because I _know_ I was right. And Luke was angry because I caught him and Mom lying. That must be it! I would never hurt them to get a point across. I'm not cruel to my family.

I zoned back in when Clary phone rang. I looked to see an annoyed look on her face and knew right away it was Mom and I knew I would be getting a call. Simon knew this too as he said to her. "I could tell from the look on your face. Are you going to talk to her?"

Clary shook her head. "Not right now."

It would be better for us to cool off. I really don't want to have a shouting match over the phone. Clary agreed with me. "I don't want to fight with her and neither does Erin, right?"

She looked at me and I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'll say sorry and try to figure out what to say later."

Clary then got a voice mail saying she should talk about it. I frowned listening to it and then my phone started to ring. Staring at it, I flipped it open. I looked at the _Mom _across the screen and sighed. I could feel Simon's and Clary resolve on me.

I snapped it shut with resolve and listened to the voicemail she sent me.

"_Erin, I'm sorry about earlier. If you and your sister come home, we could try to work something out." _

I winced slightly and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I shoved the phone in and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

Simon looked away and Clary share a look with me only real siblings could understand, 'We'll talk to her later'. I gave a nod.

Me and Clary both said. "We will talk to her about it later."

We walked out and they started talking about a poerty thing Eric was in. I groaned. "And I thought my ears could live today."

Clary laughed and Simon dumped his shoulder with mine. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

I shrugged with a grin. They started talking about band names and I gave my input every once in a while. Simon said. "Eric suggested Lawn Chair Crisis."

I laughed a bit loudly at that one. Clary said in return as Simon scowled playfully at me. "Maybe Eric should stick to gaming."

Simon said back. "Then we would have to find a new drummer."

I smirked. "So that's his instrument. Because the stereotype is bands equal girls."

Simon grinned. "You are right about that one, but for your information Eric already has a girlfriend."

Who would date him? Clary thought the same and asked him. Simon said. "Shelia Barbarino." Figures. My eyes widened in shock and I froze when I looked across the sidewalk to see someone with pointed ears and yellow eyes.

I froze as his eyes locked on mine. It looked feral, animalistic like. This person/animal stared at me and bared sharp looking teeth before running off.

Clary shook my shoulder. "Are you okay, Erin?"

I swallowed deeply and nodded. "Y-yeah, let's got and let our ears bleed and die of blood loss."

That got Simon arguing with me. After he stopped he started talking about needing a girlfriend and said he should take Eric's advice and look for the girl with the most 'rocking bod'. I shook my head and then nodded in agreement as she called him a sexist pig.

After all that walking we ended up in the Java Jones, a Coffee place and we picked a place in the back. Seemed good enough. Eric was swaying on stage and his hair was even dyed pink at the edges. Clary seemed to beg Simon to get out of there, but he denied it saying he was a man of his word. Simon asked her if she wanted something and said. "Black coffee, just like my soul."

I gave a snort and said. "Maybe you should be the one reciting poetry talking like that."

She rolled her eyes and smacked me. Simon asked me and I rubbed my head saying. "Same, just sugar."

He nodded and with a grin, went to go get it. Me and Clary were sitting there and I said. "We can't deny what we saw."

She looked at me shocked and I could not get the feral man out of my head with the sharp teeth. She said. "Nothing really happened."

I sighed and looked at her with a frown. "I think we should look into it."

She shook her head. "It's best to leave it for now."

I sighed again and decided to give her an answer by shrugging. Some tapped me on the shoulder and I looked to see a blond girl.

"Are either of you dating him?"

I answered for us. "No."

The blond smiled and asked. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

I grinned and said. "You'd have to ask my sister on that one."

Clary sent me a questioning look, bur I ignored it. The blond then asked, looking suspicious. "Is he gay?"

I choked on a laugh as Clary said. "No."

I guess Simon was good looking, but we saw each other as brother and sister. Clary and him on the other hand, I knew Simon liked her, I think everyone did, but her. That's usually how it goes though, isn't it? I don't know how Clary feels for him really, her never exploring that side of their relationship.

Simon came back with our coffee. "I really hate it when they run out of mugs. These things are hot!" I smiled in thanks as he gave me my coffee. I took a small sip as Clary quietly told Simon about the blond after hesitating a little.

My head snapped toward the stage when I heard Eric. "Sorry about that guys, I'm Eric and this is my homeboy Matt on the drums. My first poem is called Untitled!"

Well, isn't that creative? I set my coffee down on the table next to me, knowing I would not be able to drink it normally when he starts. Eric screamed into my microphone as he wrapped his hands around it like he was strangling it.

"Come, my Faux Juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slater every protuberance with arid zeal!"

I gaped as he finished. "What in J. K. Rowling was that?!"

Simon laughed at my Harry Potter reference and said. "It was not that bad!"

Clary asked with a giggle. "Who uses the words Loins?"

Simon looked grim as he said. "Eric does, in every single one of his poems."

I paled and said. "Sorry, Simon. But this is the last poetry thing of Eric's I'm going to no matter how much of a good friend you are."

He nodded which I looked at as 'I understand'. Eric went on and I cringed.

"Turgid is my torment! Agony swells within!"

I nodded honestly. "Here, it sure does!"

Simon and Clary laughed at my blank face. I shrugged at their looks and said. "I read all kinds of things, it's what makes me a genius and even the poetry I read could never compare to this puke on words."

They shook their heads at the first part and knew how much I loved my books. It's why I and Luke were so close. I frowned thinking about it. He never really is upset. Sometimes when I talk in a agreement he gets a look on his face, but I never really seen him mad.

When this is all over, I'll talk to him and it will be like the fight never happened. I went back to what they were talking about and caught Simon saying.

"…I like someone else."

I shifted awkwardly and took a sip of my coffee. Simon must have forgot I was here because I was being quiet and all. Clary said back."Okay."

I resisted the urge to face palm. How dense can someone be? Clary asked after a minute. "You're not gay, are you?"

My eyes widened and I stood up grabbing my coffee. "I-I have to do something, be right back!"

I walked away and felt my face heat up a little. I did not want to be there for that conversation no matter how much I tease the both of them. I leaned against the wall and drank my now cooler coffee, looking over the coffee place. Eric was just about done (Thank God). I dropped my coffee when I saw someone. He had blond hair and almost golden eyes. He looked like he was holding in laughter with a grin on his face.

Jace. He was a few feet from where Clary and Simon were. Some glared at me because I got coffee on their shoes and I saw sorry with my eyes narrowed at the blond boy. Why is he following us? So much for getting away from that Demon crap. It was like last night too, he had on black clothes.

He waved at her and I glared, he better stay away from her! He walked past me and I felt a pat on my shoulder. He gave me a sarcastic smirk and I knew he could match me to my usual sarcasm. He walked out and before I knew what I was doing I followed him. I heard Clary behind me a second later. It was probably like before, we could see him, but nobody else could.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw us standing there like, '_how dare they follow me or are they stupid'. _He would be right, it is stupid, but I was always stupidly curious. He started for a second and then said randomly. "Your friend's poetry is terrible."

I looked at him blankly and I could feel Clary do the same as she asked. "What?"

Jace repeated himself. "I said his poetry was terrible. It sounded like he ate a dictionary and was puking up words at random."

I muttered. "That's why I said."

I was elbowed in the ribs as Clary glared at Jace. "I don't care about Eric's poetry! I want to know why you are following us!"

He said. "Who said I was following the both of you?"

Before Clary could snap back at him, I rolled my eyes and said."Okay listen up, enough with the games. Tell us what you want already!"

He gave me an amused look and I clenched my teeth in a closed my mouth. He was really getting on my nerves and not many people can do that. Clary set a hand on my shoulder and said to him. "She's right; do you want us to call the police?"

He rolled his eyes slightly. "And tell them what, invisible people are following you?"

I snapped. "No, just an Asshole."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, then."

He looked at the both of us and titled his head to the side slightly. "It's interesting; you look and act like normal Mundane, but you can both can see me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and mumbled. "Unfortunately."

He seemed to ignore this. Clary asked. "What's a Mundane?"

That is something I want to know. He said. "Someone of the Human world, like the both of you."

I frowned. "That's like saying you're not human."

He shook his head a little. "I am, but just not like you."

That does not make any sense. Clary frowned at him as she said."So that's why you were laughing at us, you think you are better."

Jace said. "I was laughing because declarations of love amuse me, especially when it's unrequited."

I glared, knowing what he was referring to. "You are an Asshole."

Clary was confused by this and I wondered why she was this dense. Jace asked me. "For what? Telling the truth?"

I shook my head. "No, for being an Ass about it."

He asked. "Then why did you leave the area?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Didn't feel like being there, never knew your life was so boring you had to bother with others."

He shook his head with a tiny smile. "My life is never boring."

Clary was looking back and forth between us. "That does not explain why you are here."

Jace shrugged. "Hodge thought you both might be dangerous, though you two don't know it."

Clary then started saying we saw him kill someone last night. I think I'm going crazy because what person actually bleeds black. I brought back to their conversation when Clary asked. "Who is Hodge?"

Jace said. "My Tutor. I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary."

He leaned a bit and asked. "Let me see your right hands."

I pulled my right hand closer to me wearily. Clary made him swear to leave us alone if we did and Clary nudged me with a look. With a huff, I did grudgingly. He took my hand in his left and Clary's in his right. I tensed at the unfamiliar person touching me, even if it was only on my hand.

He looked at every inch of our hands. I looked to see him face disappointed when he was done. "Are either of you left handed?"

We both shook our heads no and I asked why. He said. "Most Shadowhunters get their marks on their right hand or left, if you are left handed like I am, when they are young. It's a permanent rune that lends an extra force with weapons."

I looked blankly at the normal looking left hand he showed us. He said. "Be relaxed and wait for it to come for you."

I did and just looked at the hand, pretended I was not looking for something. I then showed up like something coming into focus and it was an eye on the back of his hand. I just stared at the weirdness and Clary asked if it was a tattoo and I scowled at how smug he looked at the moment. "I knew it, but it's not a tattoo, but a rune."

I looked at him a little surprised and could not help the small smile that was on my face. "A rune? Like some kind of historic writing?"

Jace shrugged. "I guess you could say that, it's burned into our skin."

My smile stretched a little bigger. Clary sighed and said to me. "No, this not the time for that, Erin."

I shrugged, not bothered by the annoyance in her tone. I had a liking for history. Clary asked, surprised. "They make you fight better with weapons?"

Jace said. "Among other things. Anyway, both of you should come with me now, it's getting late."

What?! But he just said that he would leave us alone. Clary was thinking the same thing. "What? I thought you were going to leave us alone?"

He said plainly. "I lied. There has not been a human in a hundred year who knows about us, let alone two." Clary was a bit angrier than before and I was too. Can we ever trust this guy at all?!

She asked. "About us? People who believe in Demons?"

Jace said like he had to correct her. "People who kill them. We're called Shadowhunters. Though Downworders have other names for us."

He then said. "Night children. The Fey. Warlocks. The magical folk of this dimension." Vampires and wizards? What is this Harry Potter? I would feel better if it was, I would know what to do then.

Clary asked. "What about Mummies?"

Jace gave a snort and said. "Don't be ridiculous."

I sighed and said sarcastically. "Damn, there goes my dream of unwrapping a Mummy."

He smirked and I could tell he was amused. I was not kidding when I said I used my mouth in situations a lot. It usually helps. Jace said."Listen, just wait for Hodge to get here and he will explain."

Clarry crossed her arms over her chest. "Who said we were going with you?"

Jace shrugged. "Not my problem. You'll both be coming willingly or unwillingly."

I glared and as Clary asked. "Are you threatening to kidnap us?!"

He said offhandedly. "If you look at it like that then yes."

I snapped. "Over my dead body you will!"

He shrugged again and looked at me lazily. "I won't kill you thought you might have to be rendered unconscious."

I let out an angry breath and was about to tell him what I think about that. But Clary's phone rang. Jace said. "Answer it if you like."

I gave him a sneer. "Like we need your permission."

He just raised his eyebrows in response. I sighed, knowing who was on the phone. "Just answer it, she must be worried."

She nodded and dug into her bag. She pressed it against her ear and asked. "Mom?"

I waited, she probably wanted us home right now and I wanted to go just to get away from this blond haired annoyance. About 10 seconds later Clary said. "Don't worry Mom. We're fine. We'll be home-"

My eyes widened in shock when I heard frantic shouting on the other side of the conversation. I looked over at Jace and saw a little bit of concern in his eyes. At least he ain't a cold hard bastard. Then Clary screamed a panicked tone in her voice. "Mom! Mom, are you alright?!"

I walked over until I was hovering at her shoulder. "Clary, what's going on?!"

She ignored me. Clary said. "Who's found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you-"

I pressed my ear as close to hers as I could and had a grip on her shoulder that I tightened when I heard a large crash and a thump. I heard her say. "I love you Clary, tell Erin I love her too!"

Before I could yell anything, the phone went dead. I heard Jace."What's going on, Clary?"

My eyes were wide as I looked at the phone I swallowed the lump in my throat. Clary went to go call again, but I snatched the phone and dialed her number and caught a blank. I dialed again and mumbled under my breath. "Dammit, dammit!"

My whole body was shaking lightly. Dial tone again. I want to know what happened to my Mom. What hurt her, what hurt my Mommy!? I don't care how childish that sounds! Jace said. "Erin, what happened?"

I was not aware he knew my name. In shock and my shuddering, I dropped the phone on the street and when I picked it up a huge crack was on it and it was dead. Clary took it from me and I ran a hand through my blond hair. I swore. "Fuck it all!"

I paced back and forth. Clary grabbed something that looked like a phone and he said. "That's not a phone, it's a Sensor."

I walked over to them and said. "We need what you call a phone to call the police!"

Clary grabbed my hand tightly and we ran off down the street to our mother, who is in trouble.

**Sorry for a little bit of a long wait, but as you can see it is about half longer than the first. I don't know when I'll update it, but it is one of my recent projects. **

**I also will give thanks to the people that followed and favorites along with my first Reviewer A. R2914. I hope you like and as you said, 'live' this chapter.**

**It may seem like she hates Jace, but she doesn't know him at all. He freaked, stalked and jut pissed her off. Because really, for anyone that seen the movie and read the books, I don't think anyone could hate Jace, even with his Asshole moments. I hope you like this**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's Sister

Chapter 3

I had Clary's hand clutched tightly in mine as we ran down the street, through traffic, a stoplight and almost hit by a couple of cars, but at the moment I didn't care about that. I didn't Clary did either. She looked at the thing she took from Jace while I was pulling her along.

I glanced at it every once in a while. It had the shape of a normal phone, but that was where the similarities ended. It had no screen on it and buttons that made no sense, but the symbols looked ancient. I then decided it didn't matter and focused on the way home.

We were breathing a little heavy the time we ended up at the house. The light was on like usual, but I could not shake the feeling something was most defiantly wrong. Before we could go in I heard someone say. "Where do you think you two are going?"

I looked to see Madam Dorothea out, in front of her door. I felt Clary clutch my hand tighter when she heard it, but loosened when she saw who it was. I let go of her hand, now that I knew we would not loose each other on the street. Madam Dorothea had a annoyed tone of voice when she said. "What is your mother doing up there? Moving furniture because she is making a god awful racket!"

I rolled my eyes at this, oh I don't know hurt, does she even know the number to the police? She was going on about how Luke needed to fix that and this, she thought Luke was Mom's boyfriend no matter how many times she was corrected. I blurted out. "We really need to go; Luke can deal with this later, okay?!"

She sent me a dirty look, but agreed. She went back inside and I said. "Let's go."

Well, I meant to say, but for some reason, it came out like a whisper. I noticed the door slightly ajar and tensed. Clary pushed past me and I walked in after her, hoping for the best. What shocked me was all the lights were on in the house, it was almost blinding.

We were walking slowly down the hall and Clary called out. "Mom, we're home!"

My mind seemed to not work at the moment and my breath almost left me when I went in the living room. The windows were opened, the sofa was ripped up, the piano was on its side and books shelves were on the floor and it made me wonder about my own book shelves with my precious books in my room. I ignored that thought as my head was filled with worry for my mother.

But what was really bad was my Mom's beautiful, precious, wonderful paintings on the floor on out of their canvas and ripped up. Clary looked around wildly as she shrieked. "Mom, where are you! Mommy!"

I winced and knew I would be screaming if my voice worked and I didn't have cotton or liquid honey in my throat. I looked around and felt anger white hot anger in my chest at whoever did this to her and my home and upset my sister and myself. I looked closer in the room and finally found my voice. "Mom? Where the hell are you?!"

I looked around, my eyes darting everywhere. Suddenly, Clary ran into the kitchen and I raced after her yelling. "Wait! Clary, stop it!"

I bumped into her at the front of Mom's bathroom. I grabbed her shoulder and shook it. "Clary, come on! We need to get help or something."

She nodded slowly; I hated to ask for help, but knew it had to be done. I knew for now I had to take up the older sibling role even if I was scared shitless myself. I was broken out of my musing by a slithering noise, almost wet. Also a thud. It made me freeze at what I might have said next. I turned slowly along with Clary and I was seized with terror at what I saw.

It was on the floor and was one of the ugliest things I have ever seen. It's eyes were in the middle of its head for one, it looked like it could be a cross breed between an alligator and worm of some kind, it had a large flat snout, spiked tail and too many legs to count from under it and it looked to be ready to attack. My breath caught in my throat and I knew the term your blood freezing finally meant.

I grabbed Clary but the back of the shirt and staggered backward in fear. My eyes were wide and my breaths were coming in uneven pants. It missed and growled at us lowly; Clary grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall, me running too. It was hanging on the doorway and it opened its mouth, green drool falling from it and sharp dagger like teeth. I shook my head as I heard it hiss out."Girls, Flesh, blood, to eat, oh, to eat."

How about, not to eat and leave the nice girls alone! Clary threw a picture at it, but it just bounced off and that woke me up. I shivered, yanked myself off Clary's grip and leaned on my back, rearing my legs back and kicking it as hard as I could. The thing shook it's and I yanked my legs close to my chest when a lot of that Green goo came out of its mouth.

Though some drops landed on my pants and I gasped in fear when it started to go through them. I kicked the part on my pants and didn't feel anything, no pain or nothing. It gurgled at us. "Bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins…"

I took enough Biology to know what that means. I jumped back and hit a wall. I saw Clary do the same. It knocked into us and I gave a scream so loud, it was a shriek. Clary grabbed something and shoved it down its throat to keep it away from eating us and I almost passed out at the smell of its breath.

I rolled off of us and to my shock started shaking all over the place, legs going in all different directions. I ran and Clary did too, but something thumped to the floor. I screamed when I saw Clary passed out on her face. I was trembling, no, not her! I was crouched near her and I backed up a little as the thing looked to spring at me and slammed myself into a wall and then heard a screech. I was against the wall, my shoulders against it, sitting on my butt and my palms pressed to the floor. I saw a sword and looked to see a guy with blond and gold eyes. There were no more things and I looked at Jace.

I never was happier to see the arrogant guy. I closed my eyes and went over everything I saw. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt someone shake me on the shoulder and looked to see Jace eye level with me. I looked away from him and let out a sharp breath of air, Clary was not there.

"Where is she? Where is my sister?!"

I knew there must have been a hysteric tone in my voice. He said."Downstairs, we have to go, she has poison in her system and she has a little over an hour to live before it will kill her. I need you to stand."

I nodded and shakily got up on two feet. Jace grabbed my hand and pulled my down the stairs. I noticed Clary lying in the grass and I fell to my knees next to her. I saw police cars down the street and Jace grabbing some clothes and ripped them into strips. I grabbed Clary's hand and felt that she still had a pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Jace looked at her and said. "Don't move."

She mumbled. "Erin…"

I nodded. "Right here, hey, you're going to be okay, hang in there." Clary tried to move, but I gently pushed her back down and Jace wandered over to us. "I told you not to move. The Ravener Demon got you in the back of the neck; it was half-dead so it wasn't much of a sting. But we have to get you to the Institute, hold still."

Jace looked at me. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

I shook my head no numbly. I was scared to see Clary shudder. "The thing-it talked."

I looked up at Jace as he said. "You heard a demon talk before."

I said with a frown. "Even if I'll admit it was a demon you killed, it still looked like a person."

I moved to the side a bit as he wrapped the cloth strips around her head. He said. "That's because that was an Eidolon Demon. A shape-changer. Ravener looks how they look, not very attractive, but they are too stupid to care."

I could agree on that one. Even if it was scary and almost made me shit myself, it was not smart at all. Before I could stop her, Clary sat up and I looked at her worriedly. She said it a hoarse voice."The police are here, we should-"

I cut her off. "Clary, I don't think that could help. If demons are real, I don't think police will believe it."

I told her this softly, my way kinder side coming out. Jace seemed to nod. "That and ten to one chances those police are demons."

It was quiet and then Clary croaked out. "Our Mom."

My eyes widened, after what happened, I forgot. I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest. He then told her what he told me before; she only had an hour to live if she didn't come with him. He helped her up and I let her lean on me. I looked at one of the police people and it was a woman and I realized Jace must have been right; it had to be a demon because instead of a hand it had a skeleton hand instead. Clary gasped and I managed to say. "Her hand-"

Jace nodded. "I told you they could be demons. If there a way out of here?"

Clary shook her head. "There's no way. It's bricked up-"

I froze when I heard her cough and swore out loud when I saw her cough out red liquid which I knew to be blood. Jace grabbed her hand and drew something on her wrist. Three overlapping circles were on her wrist. He seemed to hesitate and he put his hand out for my wrist. I clutched it, my eyes wide. He said. "Look, I'll explain, but this will hide you temporarily and we need to get your sister some help, you want that don't you?"

I nodded and gave my right wrist to him. He gripped it and did the same thing. I winced at the slight sting it gave me. Though it went away, like a needle pricking the skin. Clary said. "Jace."

She fell, but he caught her in his arms. He shoved the thing in his pocket and carried her. We ran off and I had to run my fastest to keep pace even if he had my sister in his arms. We ended up on the subway and since we could not be seen, we got away with it. He sat her it between and got off on like the second stop and I chased after him, my mouth felt glued shut and he didn't feel like talking.

We ended up at the doors of a church and I followed him as he pushed them open and ran the elevator. I looked at her nervously and Jace was staring at the doors until they opened. He kept a face pace and I stumbled after him and I almost slammed into a wall as he went into a corner and when were in front of some room and I looked to see white everything once were inside with beds and things like that. A girl came to meet us and I noticed it was the girl from the club Isabelle.

She gaped at us and Jace shook his head. "It's not the time, go get Hodge before she dies."

She sent Jace a dirty look before running out and Jace set her on a bed. I asked finally. "Will she be okay?"

He answered back. "She should be, only Hodge helps her."

I nodded and sat on one of the beds tiredly.

An older man came in with that boy; I think he is Isabelle's brother, that's why Jace said before. I don't think I know his name. This man had a hawk like nose and graying hair. He seemed okay enough. I lie on my back on the bed and without meaning to, let my eyes close and fell asleep.

/ / / / / / / / / /

I woke up with my head pounding. I looked over to see Clary on a bed with her chest rising and falling and I relaxed, at lease she's not going to die. I looked to see that girl in the room, Isabelle. I sat up and my headache got worse. I held my head in my hands with a groan. I heard footsteps and had something thrust right in front of my face.

I blinked and looked to see Isabelle holding a cup in my face with some kind of liquid. I looked at her confused and scowled when I saw her sigh and roll her eyes. "It will help you with your head, Hodge made it."

I took it from her and eyed it. I downed it and my headache started top clear already.

I nodded. "Thank you. Isn't Hodge Jace's tutor?"

She sighed again. "Was there anything he didn't tell you?"

I shrugged. "Oh maybe that he barely told us what exactly you people are, but other that we had a nice conversation over tea about everything else."

It was her turn to scowl at me and I saw a glare on her face. I was just happy I managed to get my tongue back. I looked over at Clary and her blank face. I felt guilt in my chest. If only I could have did something more to help her. I got up and she started to say something, but I walked over to Clary's bed and sat down on a chair next to it. I asked. "Will she be okay?"

I looked to see her shrug. "Possible, you both been asleep for about a day."

I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I wish it was me like that, why did I freeze like that. I know it was scary, but my sister could have been killed if it was not for Jace. After a minute Isabelle said. "Now stop moping and follow me to the library to meet Hodge."

I glared at her. That other guy looked like her brother, how would she like it if this happened to him? I nodded and decided to see that guy. I think I saw him before I passed out. I followed her through a couple of hallways in silence until we were in front of these doors.

She pushed them opened and my eyes widened in amazement. Some were normal books and most were wrapped up parchment paper. Books were everywhere. I whipped my head around; I think I just found my heaven on earth. I heard a chuckle and looked see that guy from earlier, Hodge. He smiled when he saw me. "Nice to see you awake. I'm Hodge Starkweather, a history professor."

I shook his hand and said. "I'm Erin Fray."

He stated. "I can see you love books."

I nodded with a grin and heard clicking heels meaning Isabelle left. I said. "Yes, I love them a lot. So, you helped my sister, right?"

He gave me a nod and I went on. "So she will be okay?"

He nodded. "She should be, though it might take a couple of days." He said. "I heard from Jace you both killed a Ravener Demon. You mind telling me what happened?"

I shook my head. "Can I wait until my sister wakes up?"

He nodded. "That's fine."

I asked. "Do you mind if I hang around here and read something?"

He shrugged and said. "Go on ahead."

He went up the spiral staircase, leaving me alone. I looked at the shelves, letting my fingers run across the spines. I picked up a random and saw Demonology written across the front. I opened the cover and saw the name of the Demon, a sketch or picture and then things about the demon. I flipped through and the lay out was the same. I closed it, not wanting to accept it all until I got all answers. I placed it back walked down the room and picked up another book with raised eyebrows. I smirked as I read the title.

'_Latin for Beginners'. _I picked it up and sat in a chair in the corner that was padded and large. Sinking into it, I opened the book and started to look over the verbs first.

/ / / / /

For the next couple of days I learned a little bit of Latin, I learned to say _a Bene Plactio_ meaning **to one well please**, _Alumus_ meaning **pupil,** _de jure _meaning **law**. I think that was a big Shadowhunter thing because it was highlighted and underlined. I then picked up on a book of Werewolves and Vampires. I was interested and that kept me busy. I also met the boy that looked like Isabelle again and found out his name was Alec. He had an ever present scowl on his face, like life permanently sucked for him.

I decided to leave him alone, he might have been nice, but I didn't want to get on his bad side. Isabelle came by everyone in a while, but I could tell she was not a book person nor she cared about me at all. Jace came in once he heard I was awake and told me where the kitchen was and to beware Isabelle's cooking for some reason. I asked why and all he told me was that I would prefer death by the Ravener Demon and it was left at that.

Hodge would look at me from time to time coming in and out of the library. He once had a weird look on his face when I was bent over my book and he couldn't really see me. But when I looked at him he had that normal friendly smile on his face. I shrugged it off. I just gotten food from the refrigerator, mostly old take out and slightly over due milk.

Other than my worrying over my Mom and Clary, I had a good time. Right now I was scanning through the Latin book, but I had to set it down because my Mom and Clary was on my mind. Where was my Mom for one this, someone must have token her and Clary should wake up soon, that's what Hodge said anyway. I put the book away. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I felt guilty again. I decided to walk around.

I then heard a familiar voice say, "How did you know? That I like books?"

It was Clary. Hodge said as I walked over to the front of the library."The look on your face when I walked in, I doubt that you were awed by me."

I chuckled and Clary said. "Erin would love this place; do you know where she is?"

Hodge gave another chuckle and Jace said. "Here, it's like she lives here for the last couple of days."

I said when I was behind Clary. "Boo!"

She jumped and glared when she saw me and then I saw her eyes lighten up. I said. "Later, you fine now?"

She nodded with a smile. I fell half lighter than I did before. I stood by her and she turned back to Hodge. He said. "Well, here she is. I knew she was here somewhere."

I nodded and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I saw her looking a Hugo, the raven on his shoulder. That thing seemed to follow him everywhere, like a faithful pet. It freaked me out a bit, But who am I to say anything. Hodge said to her. "This is Hugo. Hugo is a raven and as much, knows many things. I, meanwhile am Hodge Starkweather, a professor of history and do not know enough."

I chuckled at that, you could never know enough. Clary said while shaking his hand. "Clary Fray."

Hodge said with a smile. "I am happy to meet one of the two that beat a Ravener Demon with their two hands, though Erin here told me to wait until you woke up."

Clary looked back at me and I nodded with a small grin. I really wanted to hug the living daylights out of her, but I knew now was not the time. Clary said. "It wasn't with my bare hands, though Erin kicked it."

They looked at me and I shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say, it got annoying."

I heard Jace snort from behind me and Hodge chuckle. Jace said."She used my stele to kill it; the runes must have choked it. By the way, I need a new one."

Hodge said. "There are extra in the weapon room. What gave you the idea to use a sensor?"

Before either of us could answer, I heard Alec say, distain in his voice. "I can't believe you buy that story, Hodge."

He was in one of the heavily padded chairs by the fire place. Sometimes at night, Hodge lights it up and I fall asleep over there for the past two nights. He looked at her with hatred, a lot more hatred than he showed me. It made me tense and shift myself so I was in front of Clary than behind her. Hodge raised an eyebrow and asked. "Are you saying they didn't kill the demon?"

Alec said. "Of course they didn't. They are mundanes and little children. No way had they killed a Ravener."

I felt my eyes narrow at Alec. I hated being accused of things I didn't do. We went through hell with that thing and he says we are liars. Clary said. "We are not kids; we'll be 16 on Sunday."

Hodge mentioned that Isabelle was the same age and Alec said she was some kind of Shadowhunter greatness or something. He then said we were from New Jersey. Now, that is an insult. I snapped."We're from Brooklyn! Get your facts straight before you insult somebody!"

He looked slightly taken back, but Clary snapped before he could say anything. "And so what? We just killed a demon in our own house, and you're going to be a dick-head about it because I'm not a spoiled rich kid like you and your sister."

My lips widened in a large grin at this and I looked at her proudly, I knew she had it in her. Alec looked at us shocked, my grinning face and what Clary said. "What did you call me?"

I smirked. "Hard of hearing?"

He glared at me; his eyes like blue shards of broken glass that made me tense right away. Jace though found the whole thing funny and laughed. Alec meanwhile didn't find this funny and asked, standing to his feet. "It's not funny, Jace. Are you going to let them stand there and be rude to me?"

Jace said. "Yes, it could be good endurance training."

Alec looked tense as he said. "We may be Parabatai, but your flippancy is wearing on my patience."

They started arguing about the demon and how we could have killed it and it ended with "Now you're suggesting in commit suicide?"

Alec looked aggravated as he said. "It isn't right for them to be here. Mundies aren't allowed in the Institute, and there is good reason for that. If anyone knew about this, we could be reported to the Clave."

Hodge said. "That's not entirely true; The Law does allow us to offer sanctuary to mundanes in certain situations. A Ravener had attacked their mother, they could have been next."

The thought makes me sick to my stomach, if she had never stolen that Stele from Jace or if he hadn't showed up, one or both of us would have been dead. Right now, I'm just keeping quiet for the conversation. Trying to get all the information I can.

Alec then said that Raveners were search and destroy machines, only a warlock or powerful Demon Lords could summon them. He asked what one would want with us and Clary said it was a mistake. I frowned as they all looked at me.

"It could be a mistake…" I shook my head firmly at the not so good evidence in my head and said clearer. "A mistake, she's right."

Alec said though. "Demons don't make those kinds of mistakes. If your mother was innocent."

I snapped. "What do you mean 'if'?"

He looked at me shocked for my outburst. I'm not going to have someone insult my mother, who is lost or hurt somewhere. My heart gave a twinge painfully in my chest when that thought came up. Hodge rescued Alec. "What he means, is that it is extremely unusual for a powerful demon, the kind who must command the host of lesser demons, to interest it in human beings. No mundane may slay a demon, they lack the power, there has been some, desperate enough to find a witch or warlock to do it for them."

I went over all he said as Clary told him that our mother and I had to agree for a minute.

But then I thought about it, Mom being so secretive with a lot of things, this afternoon, the attack and then the demon. I read about the Ravener demon and what Alec said was true. The question is…

"…What was the Ravener Demon searching for?"

They all stared at me and I raised my eyebrows. "Why am I being looked at like that? You more _experienced _Shadowhunters must be thinking that, am I wrong?"

I know they realized the empathes I put on experienced. Jace said."You seem to be thinking in the right direction, Mundie."

I glared at him. Alec looked at me calculatingly and I looked at him the same, he said with a frown. "You seem to know a lot more than your sister."

Hodge said. "Well, she has been reading nonstop for the past two days, sleeping and eating a little being the only exception."

I shrugged and gave a mocking grin. "Knowledge is power and strength, is it not?"

Jace nodded along, like in agreement and Hodge looked at me, something far away in his face, like he was remembering something. I grimaced because he looked like that two other times I was here and Luke and Mom looked like that in the past while looking at me, but never Clary. I wonder why that is. Hodge said."Well, it looks like we are back where we started; I think it's time to contact the Clave."

I frowned with narrowed eyes as Jace protested and Hodge said."It made sense to keep Clary and Erin's presence here a secret while we were not sure they would recover, but they have and they are the first mundanes to be in the institute in a hundred years. You know the rules of mundanes are Shadowhunters, Jace. We must tell the Clave."

What so dangerous about this. If they think about hurting me or my sister, they have another thing coming. While Clary said that she was indeed a mundane, I had to agree, but why did I get a feeling it was wrong.

The feelings have been running wild for a while. The more I read on this stuff, the more I want to know. I felt a shake and I looked to see Clary looking at me worriedly. "Erin! Are you okay?!"

I blinked at her with a frown and then shook my head lightly and said. "Sorry, I must have been lost in thought. What were you saying?"

Jace rolled his eyes (which I ignored). "Since you aren't off into space anyone, show him your wrist."

I frowned and then moved my arm. The mark was still there and I saw Clary do the same thing. It still had faint over lapping circles from before. Jace shrugged. "See, it didn't even hurt."

Hodge though was angry as he said. "That's not the point; you could have turned them to Forsaken."

I looked at Jace with a scowl. Whatever Forsaken was, I could not tell it wasn't good. Anything that sounds like Forsaken, don't sound too great, especially since I never seen Hodge angry, even if I only known him for a couple of days. His face seemed to be the non-angry type.

Alec seemed to think the same as he flushed angrily. "I can't believe you Jace, only Clave blood could receive marks-they kill mundanes."

My eyes widened in shock as I looked at the three of them. "_Kill us?!"_

I felt three pairs of eyes on me. I glared at Jace. He said. "I knew there was a chance-"

I snapped. "So what, if we were mundanes, killing us would be no big deal? We are not good enough, just pets?"

They looked at me a little shocked and I realized I was pacing a little. "I know how you look at us, I seen the clear contempt. I have a keen eye for reading people."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He was mocking me. I stared his straight in the eye, never wavering. His eyes were golden in color calculating like mine. His held more knowledge for this world I have been thrust into, but close enough the same. Clary stopped our stare off by saying. "We don't have Clave blood in us."

Jace face snapped to hers. "You must, because of that mark…"

Hodge told him to stop and Jace went on. "She could have been a Shadowhunter in hiding, maybe had some Downworlder enemies."

I asked, a bit calmer now. "You mean like Werewolves and Vampires right?"

Jace said. "Yes, along with Warlocks and the Fey."

I scowled again. "So you are saying some dog or leech stole our mother."

Jace shrugged and I felt an intense look on me. It was Hodge. He asked. "Why would you think that?"

I snapped. "I'd hate anything that took my family away from me".

Clary found her voice and said. "Our mother was not a Shadowhunter."

Jace asked about our father and she mentioned he was dead. I was looking around and then Clary suddenly said. "Luke, could I have a phone?"

My eyes widened, I almost forgot, he must have found out about Mom and was freaking out. Hodge pointed to a phone that looked like from the old times. It was large with a spinning wheel with numbers. She did it and I was taping my foot impatiently. She put the phone to her ear. Clary said. "Luke, it's me Clary."

I waited and then she said. "Yeah don't worry, Erin is with me too."

I smiled, at least nothing got to Luke. Next she said. "We're fine, sorry we didn't call. Mom-"

Clary face fell when she said. "Then you haven't found her."

My shoulder slumped with a sigh. She asked something. "What did the police say?"

Clary said a couple of seconds later. "We are in the city with a couple of friends. If you give us money we could-"

I frowned in concern when she almost dropped it and said what in the phone. It was a moment before she spoke again, a small whine in her voice. "But I don't want to stay here, I don't know these people-"

He must of said something to hurt her because he face was crestfallen where only I could see and it angered me to what Luke was saying. I held a hand out and she looked at me and shoved it into my hand, I said. "Luke."

It was quiet and I heard him ask. "Erin?"

I asked. "Yeah, what are you saying?"

He said. "You both need to stay where you are."

I hissed out a shocked breath. "What? But do you even-"

His voice was rough as he said. "Shut up for a moment, you are older. You both can take care of yourselves, without me."

I froze for a second. I said. "But, wait Luke, you don't know-"

His voice was harder than I ever heard. "I'm not yours or Clary father."

My jaw tightened at the harsh words. We always looked at him like that even if no one said it our loud. I pushed down the hurt deep in my chest and felt my eyes almost darken. "Fine then, never knew you would do this now of all times."

I turned away from them and lowered my voice. "If you want to betray me and my sister after over 10 years be my guest. You betrayed our trust badly, especially mine."

It was quiet and he said. "Good, then I can trust that you won't call for favors again?"

I closed my eyes until the burning in my eyes left and said. "You can bet on that."

I heard a good before the phone clicked dead. I took the phone off my ear and shrugged at Clary, her face saddened. I slammed the phone down in anger. So much for trusting people. I leaned against the desk, my face in an angry look. My concentration not there, but in the back of my mind.

The time I looked, Jace and Alec had left and I did not give shit or even be curious about it like I usually am. I looked at her face, it was tight and I knew her eyes were swimming in tears. I pulled her until she was sitting on the couch. I put an arm around her shoulder when I heard her sniffle and looked to see tears on her face. I could not cry, I don't know why, but it just didn't happen. I looked at Hodge and asked. "Hodge. Can you give us a minute?"

He nodded and walked back over to his desk. I turned a little and hugged her tightly, finally relieved to see her fine. She wound her arms around me and hugged me tighter. I looked her in the eyes and muttered. "You okay?"

She let go of me and nodded. Hodge came back over and gave her something to wipe her face as Clary said sorry for crying. I got up and leaned against the wall. Hodge was talking about the reason for crying is not always fear, but life changing moments and I sighed. Hodge asked if she wanted tea and she said. "I don't want tea; I want to find my mother. And then I want to find out who took her and then kill them."

I sighed again and said. "Hodge, let's cut the formalities and get back to business. If you will."

I waved my hand. Clary looked at him and asked. "What am I supposed to do then?"

Hodge shrugged and said. "You can start by telling me a little of what happened. The demon you both saw in your apartment, was that the first one you ever seen?"

Before she could answer, I said. "No."

They looked at me and I said. "In the club Pandemonium last night we saw one along with Alec, Jace and Isabelle."

Hodge nodded, like this was old information. He looked thoughtful as he asked, turning to look at me and back at Clary. "Are you sure your mother never mentioned anything to you. Was she ever interested in myths, fairy tales?"

Clary said as I started to pace a little. "No, she hated that kind of stuff. She said it was childish."

That was true, I still like some Anime and snuck over to Simon's house to watch it. He let me, laughing and saying it was like doing drugs and hiding from your parents. The only close enough thing I've been to Demons is books and that Anime _Blue Exorcist. _

Thinking of Simon made me feel guilty, we left him three days ago, and he must be worried about Clary. I toned back to the conversation when Hodge asked me. "Erin, how about you, anything to add?"

I shook my head and said. "I do have a question, who is Valentine?"

He stared at me in shock and asked. "Why do you ask?"

I said. "Because both demons mention him and I'm curious. What is he, a higher demon?"

He shook his head at this and me and Clary looked at him curiously. "No, Valentine was a Shadowhunter."

I cocked my head to the side confused, why do they treat him name like one of the worst things or a bad sin? Hodge noticed the confused look on my face. Clary asked. "What do you mean was?"

Hodge said. "That's because he's dead, he's been dead for 15 years."

Clary asked if it could be the same name, but a different person. It could be possible, but I asked when I remembered what Jace called the other demon from the club. "Do Ravener demons and Eidolon demon work together?"

He looked at me curiously. "No, since Ravener demon work under another and Eidolon are usually by themselves. Why do you ask?"

I said as I finally sat on the edge of the couch and leaning forward."They both talked about this Valentine character. What do we know about him? He's dead to you guys, but one can't be too cautious, right?"

He nodded slowly, like he was thinking about it. "That could be true, but it could also be because of the Accords."

Clary seemed to know what he was talking about. "The peace negations, Jace mentioned those. Peace with who?"

I had no idea what they were talking about as Hodge said."Downworlders."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Hodge looked at me and had a apologetic expression on his face."Sorry, they are peace negations made a while ago between Downworlders and us."

I nodded; at least I knew what it was. Clary asked. "The Downworlders, like Vampires, Werewolves…"

Hodge nodded. "The Fair folk, Faeries and Lilith's children, half demon and half human."

Clary asked him about Shadowhunters as I got up from the couch and started pacing again. Hodge said. "We are sometimes called the Nephilim. In the Bible, they were offspring of Humans and Angels. The legend of Shadowhunters is the origin is that they were created more than a thousand years ago, when humans were being overrun by demons in other worlds. A warlock summoned the Angel Raziel, who mixed some of his blood with some of human blood in a cup, and gave it to those men to drink. Those who drank it became Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children. The cup was therefore known as the Mortal Cup. The legend may not be known as fact, what is true is that through the years, Shadowhunters ranks have been depleted, it was always possible to make more by using the cup."

I blinked and stopped pacing as I closed my eyes and though about the information. _So Shadowhunters are half human, half Angel, it's said for Shadowhunters to last about a thousand years and the mortal cup makes more of them. Sounds easy enough._ Hodge then started talking about how the cup disappeared. "The Cup is destroyed by Valentine, just before he died. He set a great fire and burned himself and his family, his wife and his son. No one will build there; they say the land is cursed."

They say he's dead. This crap reminds me of Harry Potter and Voldemort. I shook my head from the thought that is just a fictional book. But then again wasn't this world fictional too until Jace came along. I tuned back to Hodge as he answered something Clary asked. "He didn't approve of the Accords. He despised Downworlders and decided these should be disposed of. Though Downworlders were not demons, he still felt them evil in nature. The Clave did not agree, they felt the alliance of Downworlders could help rid of Demons. People agreed."

Clary asked if the Accords got signed and Hodge sighed as he said."Yes, they were signed. When the Downworlders saw the Clave turn against Valentine and his circle in his defense, they realized Shadowhunters were not their enemies. Ironically, with his insurrection Valentine made the Accords possible."

I said with a frown. "So that is the Uprising, I sort of read about. This 'Circle' and Valentine going against the Downworlders at the Accords and that is what caused them to go into effect."

Hodge nodded with a grim smile. "That sums it up."

I frowned deeper and said. "Well, it's a good thing he did then. These Downworlders that do nothing wrong don't deserve to be killed. Like Vampires and Werewolves must have been Human once, right?"

He nodded as he sat down. "That was in the mind of the Clave."

Hodge said. "Since we are done with that, I'll message the Clave to see what we can do about your mother and I'll also see to the Silent Brothers."

I asked. "Who are they?"

Hodge said. "Another kind of Shadowhunter, don't worry you'll see."

It was quiet for a moment and then Clary said. "So, can we go home?"

I looked at Hodge too and he said. "I'm afraid not, it's too dangerous."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted to see the books that lasted, no matter how selfish that would be". Clary pleaded. "Please, I have to see what's left."

Hodge agreed only if Jace would come with us and before anyone could say anything else, the doors opened and I heard. "Hey Hodge! I'm back!"

It didn't sound like a voice I have heard before. I looked to see a boy around my age with dark brown hair that curled around his ears and stopped at the top of his neck. His bangs were on top of his forehead, about touching his eyebrows. His eyes were a deep blue; he had a straight nose and a small smile on his lips. He was in some kind of black gear. The pants looked tough and he had on a black t-shirt. I could see the muscles in his arms, not bulging and not nonexistent either. He was really good looking and I felt a smile just from looking at him.

What was wrong with me?! I should not act like this in front of another guy. Hodge stopped himself and said. "I almost forgot, this is Samuel Ravenwood."

He smiled at both of us and I grinned back at him, his smile was almost shy.

I said. "Hi, I'm Erin Fray."

Clary muttered her name and asked. "Can we go now?"

Hodge nodded and Samuel asked. "What's going on?"

Hodge said. "They are going back to their home to get something's since they will be staying with us, Jace is taking them."

He smiled again and said. "I'll go too, I kind of interesting."

Hodge shrugged. "Fine, be my guest."

I chuckled and said. "You know what they say, the more the merrier."

Samuel too laughed and we walked to the front door and Clary sent me a look that had a smirk and I had no idea what she was thinking. Then the three of us walked to the Weapons room to get Jace.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's Sister

Chapter 4

We followed Samuel down a hallway and we ended up at these doors which he pulled open. Alec and Jace were inside talking about who knows what and cleaning some kind of blades. I looked around the room and was amazed by what I saw. Blades, pikes, staffs, bows and whips were on the walls. It might be a little weird, but I have a think for weapons, I think something is wrong with me.

Most Teenage girls are not amazed by weapons. Samuel grinned at me with the look I knew was on my face. I relaxed and sent him a smirk, showing him I was in control again. I took a deep breath and smelled something similar to a Mechanic shop and clothing store in the leather section. It smelled like metal, oil and leather. I walked in more and heard Samuel call. "Hey, Jace and Alec!"

He gave them a wave and a small grin and for some reason I felt myself grin too. I'll admit he is really good looking, but I need to calm down. By the look Clary was giving me I could tell I was not doing it well. Alec gave a nod and smiled slightly. "Hi Sam, when you get here?"

Sam shrugged and said. "Just now, I ran into Clary and Erin when I saw Hodge."

Jace asked. "So, how'd it go?"

Samuel grin turned into a smirk and it made his blue eyes brighten. "Those Demons never had a chance."

Jace smirked and Alec had another small smile on his face. Jace looked at me and let his eyes linger on Clary as he asked. "Speaking of Hodge, where is he now?"

I stiffened, he better watch how he looks at my sister. Clary answered him. "Writing to the Silent Brothers."

For some reason, Alec and Samuel both gave a grimace. Samuel walked over to the table Jace and Alec were at and they started messing with whatever was on the table. Clary asked. "What are you doing?"

I looked over curiously, showing I was thinking the same thing. Though, Jace was the one that answered her. "Putting the last touches on these Sanvi, Sansanvi and Semangelaf. They're Seraph Blades."

I frowned, remembering something I read about in the library."Angel blades, right?"

Samuel nodded and said. "Yeah, you call out an angel's name and it works."

I smiled, interested. Clary asked if it was magic and Samuel and Alec looked offended, like one of the worst crimes spoken. I raised my eyebrow at this, surprised by the reaction. Jace was amused as he said. "The funny thing about Mundies is that they think they know about magic, even if they don't know what the word means."

Clary glared and snapped. "We know what it means."

She included me into that. All I know from magic is appearing doves, sawing in half and all that fakeness. Samuel came into the conversation. "Not really, magic is a dark and elemental force."

Jace jumped in. "Yeah and it had nothing to do with sparkly wands, crystal balls or talking goldfish."

I blinked at the last one; I could understand the first two, but _talking goldfish? _Samuel seemed to think the same because he gave a weird look. Jace started going out about nonsense and I said dryly. "You're driveling."

He looked at me blankly. "No, I'm not."

Alec agreed with me and said. "Yes, you are. The point is we don't use magic. That's all you need to know about it."

Samuel was quiet, just looking around. I liked that, it reminded me of myself, how I would only speak when there was something new or serious going on though I could tell it was neither in Samuel's case. I could almost feel Clary's aggravation and annoyance with Alec's attitude, so I leaned slightly toward her. It seemed to calm her as she said next. "Hodge said we can both go home."

Jace looked shocked. "He said what?"

I rolled my eyes and said. "We can see our mother's things, if you and Samuel go with us."

Alec frowned, in warning and Samuel said. "Yeah, so are we going or what?"

Jace grinned and said with a hint of humor in his tone. "Down the rabbit hole. Good idea, if we go now, we should have four more hours of daylight."

Alec asked if he should come and Jace said it was fine and when we were about to leave I stiffened at the pissed off glare directed at Clary and glared at him before we left. Samuel said. "By the way, call me Sam."

I smiled up at him. "Okay, fine at me."

With that, then all four of us walked out of the room and the Institute.

We followed Jace and Clary to an elevator and when we all got in, Jace latched the gate shut. We stood in silence for a second and Clary asked Jace. "How did you know that we had Shadowhunter blood?"

I looked at him curious and Sam looked confused. Jace said offhandedly. "I guessed."

I looked at him in shock, Sam's face was confusion and I could almost see the anger and shock written on Clary's face. "You guessed? I'm pretty sure you could have killed the both of us."

It sounded like she wanted to shout and my shock was wearing off and I felt a boiling anger in my stomach and I clenched my fist. Sam opened up him mouth to speak, but Jace said he was 90 percent sure and Clary said quietly. "I see."

I raised my eyebrows and grinned as she slapped him clear across the face. Clary walked out and I still had a smirk on my face. Sam asked. "Okay, what's going on?"

I showed him the mark and said. "Jace marked us not knowing if we were Shadowhunters or not."

He looked at Jace; face a little flushed in what I thought was anger. "Are you crazy? You know what that would have done?!"

Jace sighed. "It was a last resort thing."

Sam just shook his head. "And the Clave forbids it too-"

Jace stepped out. "I'm going to leave before I get the famous Samuel Ravenwood lecture."

Before he walked out, Sam frowned. "You should listen-"

Jace rolled his eyes. "I rather get slapped."

I snapped, cutting in. "That could be arranged."

He raised his eyebrow at me and I let out a huff and stormed out of the elevator and into the street. Sam caught up to me and said."Listen, I'm sorry about that. I'm happy that it worked out though."

I frowned. "Could it really kill a non-Shadowhunter?"

He nodded grimly. "Yeah, and if it don't kill them, something worse happens. Also, a non-Shadowhunter is called a Mundane."

I looked up at him. "What could happen to be that bad?"

If possible, he looked even more grim that before. "Forsaken."

I asked. "What is that, Hodge said something like that."

He just shook his head and said. "Just something really bad."

I decided to just accept his answer. Jace actually was ahead of us and walking with Clary again. They went down the stairs into the Subway Station and got a train to Brooklyn. Sam and I sat on 2 chairs next to each other and Jace and Clary sat across from us.

They were older people and teenage giggling girls (the kind I hate) in the train cart and I suddenly felt tired, like my shoulders weighed a thousand pounds. With my Mom, Clary had been hurt, waiting three days, finding all this out and then Luke saying he don't care after he been like a father been to me and then said he's not is too much to take in under a week.

But I didn't want to leave Sam to sit here with no one to talk to. It just seemed too rude to me and Jace and Clary were talking to each other. My head was tiled back on the back of the seat chair and I strained to keep my eyes open. Sam said. "Hey, it's okay if you want to sleep, I don't mind."

I smiled and nodded, letting my eyes close and soon darkness hit. But life hates me a lot and I had a dream.

_I was in water of a lake that was maybe a mile long and I didn't recognize it at all. I was about waist deep in, maybe a little higher. My arms sent ripples in the water. Suddenly there was a ring in front of me and more rings appeared and it felt like I was frozen, like I couldn't move. A head came up, shoulder and then stopped at the waist. The man-no wait he's was something greater than that, I don't know what. 'He' had water dripping down him as his back faced me. _

_He had two arms raised, one had some type of goblet and in the other he had a sword. I gasped in shock. "W-what?"_

_Another man was kneeling outside of the lake. His head was bowed to the other 'He'. I looked around, but nothing was here. _

_I heard the 'He' in the water said in a low voice, almost mechanical. "Jonathan…"_

_They suddenly they stared at me and I woke up with a gasp…_

Sam was shaking me with Jace and Clary looking at me. Clary had worry and concern while Jace had interest. I swallowed and managed to form words. "I'm fine, just a dream is all."

Sam nodded and went to help me up, but I got up on my own. I am still able to do things on my own, I still have my dignity. The train was stopped and we all got off. Clary stayed closer to my side and looked at me with worry and I ignored her look.We walked the way down the crowded street toward me and Clary's apartment.

Sam was on my other side and I wanted to get this over with. At this time we were in front of the house and I was a bit mad, the place like nothing happened. Like my mom was not attacked and kidnapped or we were not attacked at all. I listened as Jace to Clary about the sensor, the thing that looked like a cellphone. We walked up the steps to the apartment, Sam behind me and Clary in front with Jace taking the lead.

Jace touched the banister and said it was blood here and it seemed to be fresh. Soon we got to the front door and I knew I had to see what it looked like so I walked ahead of Jace and Clary with narrowed eyes and ignored her shouting for me and put a hand on the knob to our room.

Turning it, I threw the door open and saw a glace of my ruined book shelf and books along with messed up room before I was thrown against the wall. I let out a cry and then I felt my ears ring. I groaned and I felt someone grab me and steer me toward somewhere, but the walls felt like the hallway. I opened my eyes and saw Clary next to me looking a little dazed and the room was a little unsteady for me. I shook my head lightly.

Jace and Sam were against the wall, I saw Jace and Sam take out in sync what must have been those seraph blades and Jace said. "Sansanvi!"

Sam yelled. "Peniel!"

That else was there was worse. A thick giant of a man with an axe in one hand and rags for clothing. Not to mention a rancid smell coming from him towering over them. I wondered what the rest of him looked like and was happy I didn't know. They both struck and I was amazed that they could fight each other, like they knew what the other was going to do. I looked at them in awe and noticed it was not the best time to be doing that.

Also at the same time Jace and Sam ran over to us. Sam yelled."Come on, Erin! Clary, we have to go."

She looked at Jace and he grabbed her arm and said. "Come on, go downstairs."

We managed to run out of the apartment and Sam locked the door. When I looked next Sam was next to me and Jace was atop of the stairs. My eyes widened in shock and I slammed my head against the wall when the door broke open and I pressed myself to the way, but covering Clary. Sam did the same for me and I almost gagged when the thing went past us.

I saw Jace duck the swing for his head and Sam ran up the stairs. I looked at him confused as he just laughed and it made it more enraged. Sam sliced at its back the same time Jace stabbed at its shoulder. I spun around, but Sam danced away in front of Jace and crashed into the wall. It managed to hit Jace with his fist. There was a series of noises and I looked at Sam worriedly. I and Clary ran over, I went to check on Sam since she went to Jace.

I looked at him and saw that he had blood on the right side of his head and frowned. He does this a lot, he must be okay. I called to Clary. "Is he okay?"

She said. "No, his arm broken."

I grimaced, shit. I heard Jace asked or more like grunt. "Is Sam fine?"

I frowned deeper and said. "I don't know, he has blood coming from his temple."

I looked and winced to see the thing still alive, but spasming, like it was trying to die, but couldn't. Jace had a tube in his hand and said. "Sanvi."

He looked at both of us and said. "Don't watch."

Like I was not going to. I looked as he slashed the thing in the throat. Blood landed all over the ground and his shoes. Ain't that gonna be a bitch to wash out. I heard a noise from behind me and spun around to see Sam which I was happy about. Looking at that rotting corpse was not the best thing to look at. He felt his head and winced. He looked at me, a small smile on his lips. "Erin, can you take something out my pants pocket for me?"

I nodded and dug my hand in his pocket. I was a wand like thing and I frowned. He grabbed it and asked. "Where exactly did I hurt myself?"

I gently took a finger and pointed where he was bleeding on his right temple. I was leaning over him at this point. He grabbed my hand and drew a symbol while looking at me. He winced slightly and I saw the injury gone. I looked in amazement as he stood up, pulling me with him. I blushed and felt my ears get hot and ducked my head, what is wrong with me?

After making sure my face was normal, I walked with him to Jace and Clary. His arm was not broken so I asked. "What do you call that thing?"

Sam fingered what I was asking about and replied. "A Stele, we use it for runes and stuff."

I nodded and then asked. "What was that?"

Sam and Jace said at the same time. "Forsaken."

I looked at Jace in shock and asked in horror. "You took a chance of turning me and Clary into that."

I saw that Clary shivered and Jace said. "It was a chance-"

I grimaced as I remembered the Forsaken. I said. "If I ever did, I'd want you to kill me."

Sam, Clary and Jace all nodded in agreement. Jace frowned and said. "Forsaken are usually slave armies, they are loyal to the people they were marked by and forget to eat and sleep unless you force them, they will die quickly."

I looked down at the forsaken's corpse grimly. "So killing them is a mercy then, they are mindless drones basically."

Jace and Sam nodded saying. "Yeah, pretty much."

Jace said. "I and Sam are going upstairs, you both should stay here."

Sam made a noise of agreement and Clary asked. "But why, there is nothing there?"

Jace shrugged. "There might be more forsaken."

I found it worrying that he sounded excited about that. I heard a familiar voice that made me jump. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, there are more than the first came from."

I spun around to see Madame Dorothea. Secretly, that lady creeps me and does she know about Shadowhunters and all this if she knows about the forsaken? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her. She was leaning against the doorway, looking at us and meeting my narrowed eyes head on which made me scowl. Jace was gonna say something and Clary asked. "More what?"

I sighed and said before she could. "Forsaken."

Madame Dorothea gave a nod in agreement. She was still dressed like she is, in the oversized fortune telling clothing. She was sort of smiling and looked a bit too cheerful considering the circumstances. Sam frowned at her confused. "How do you about that?"

Jace nodded. "You're a mundane."

Madame Dorothea looked at him and said. "How observant, the Clave really broke the mold with you."

I gave a snort of amusement at this and I noticed Sam choke back a laugh. Me and Sam grinned at each other and Jace gave us an irritated look and I smiled cheerfully back at him making him roll his eyes with a smirk.

Then he lost his slight mirth with us and looked at Madame Dorothea with anger, Jace snapped. "You know about the Clave? You knew about them and that there were Forsaken in this house and you didn't notify them? Just the existence of Forsaken is against the Covenant-"

I blinked a couple of times as he sounded like a Shadowhunter textbook or something. Madame Dorothea cut him off with a bitter. "Why? The Clave nor the Covenant never did nothing for me. I owe them nothing."

I frowned, that's a very selfish reason. I don't know much about the way they are governed, but these things could and would kill people and people that don't know could get hurt or killed. Clary told him to knock it off and asked if she knew what happened to our mom.

I looked at her more focused and she looked at both of us before saying. "My advice to you is to stop looking, she's gone."

My eyes widened and my hands tightened into fist. Clary looked shocked. "You mean she's dead."

I glared and snapped. "Of course Mom is not dead!"

I bit my lip and looked at Madame Dorothea. "Right?" I felt pain gripping my chest at the thought of that. Someone who I look at as a father ignoring us and our mother dead, I would not be able to take it. I felt guilt also in my chest, Simon was right; my last words were harsh and cruel to her. Madame Dorothea gave a nod as Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

Madame Dorothea replied. "I'm, sure she's still alive for now."

I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding in and was glad I held in my tears. I looked at Sam and smiled a thank you. He smiled back at me. Clary said. "Then I and Erin need to go look for her! We have to find her before-"

I really did not want her to finish that sentence. Madame Dorothea said she didn't want to be involved in Shadowhunter business and I glared, walking a little closer letting Sam's hand fall off my shoulder. "Wait a minute, I don't care what business you have with stupid Clave or Covenant". (Ignoring the "Hey", From Jace and Sam). "I-we want our mother back and I don't care what it takes or what I have to do."

She stared at me and Jace interjected. "It don't matter anyway, this is Clave business now, the Silent Brothers will come."

Madame Dorothea sighed annoyed. "Oh, for the love of-fine follow me."

She was walking toward her place and fixed Jace and Sam with glares and not weak ones either. "If either of you tell anyone you will wake up for snakes for hair or an extra pair of arms in your neck."

Sam gave a grimace then seemed to be cheeky. "That's messy."

I gave a snort, rolling my eyes. Jace said. "Yikes!"

Madame Dorothea gave them a look. "That is right Samuel Ravenwood and Jace Wayland."

I looked at his blankly, Wayland? Clary questioned this out loud. Jace looked shaken at this and Sam asked. "How does this lady know your last name?"

Jace said. "I don't know and I don't like it."

Her door was already open and smelled weird. Clary said. "I think we should, what have we got to lose?"

I snorted and shook my head. "That's what people say before they are killed? Have you ever read the Lightning Thief by Rick Riodian?"

Sam and Jace looked confused while Clary rolled her eyes, used to my book references. Jace said. "I think you both just jinxed yourself."

I shrugged and took a deep breath. I then walked into Madame Dorothea apartment door, ahead of everyone else.

I looked to see it having the same sort of layout as my house obviously since we live in the same building, but way different. It had books of 'fortune telling' or whatever the hell she does. Weird looking jars in the corners and one of those stereotypical bead things hanging from the ceiling that fortune tellers are known for on T.V. I raised my eyebrows and went to touch a dusty looking book, but it got slapped away harshly. Madame Dorothea narrowed her eyes at me. "Hands to yourself, if you will."

I huffed and rubbed my hand. "Well then."

I heard Sam chuckle and Clary gave a weak laugh. I looked to see Clary looking at all the stuff and Madame Dorothea asked."Interested in Chiromancy or are you just nosy."

I grinned at the slightly shocked look on her face. Clary asked, ignoring me. "Can you really tell fortunes?"

I looked at the older lady by the beads blankly. I don't believe in all that fortune telling nonsense. Maybe Sheers are real, ones that can tell the future especially now since I know about Shadowhunters, but I believe the future is not set in stone.

Anyway, back to before, I missed all what they were saying and were not walking through the beads and into another room. She let us out in the back. There were a bunch of pink arm chairs surrounding a table with what are supposed to be tarot cards bound by a silk ribbon. I shrugged at the more weird stuff and walked forward and plopped myself in one of the pink (and ain't that color horrid) and looked up at Madame Dorothea with a smile and rubbed my hands slightly together. "So…let's get to it."

She gave me a nod I heard a snort from Sam before he came and sat on my right, Jace on his right and Clary on my left. Madame Dorothea sat across from us after setting some small sandwiches on the table. I noticed tea on the tables with a blue tea pot and my first thought was, if feel like I'm in England or something, greeting us with tea like this.

Nonetheless, I took a cup anyway and hissed under my breath as it numbed my tongue. Jace looked at me blankly. "It's hot."

I looked at him with the same look and said. "Thanks, but I think I noticed."

He shook his head slightly, but smirked at me.

Jace then started eating a sandwich off a plate she offered us. He replied. "Cucumber."

Sam raised an eyebrow and snatched to, finishing half of one in a single bit. I smirked and grabbed two myself, taking a normal bite.

"I always thought cucumber sandwiches were just the thing for tea, don't you?" Madame Dorothea said pleasantly.

Jace decided to point out that he hated them. Rolling my eyes at him, I finished my first sandwich and was on my second. I didn't like it that much, but I was hungry. Jace gave it too Clary and raised my eyebrows as she ate it. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest, annoyed. I said. "Can we get started already?"

I gave the old lady a look, I was losing my patience with her. Clary said. "Cucumber and Bergamot. Is there anything else I should know about that you hate?"

Jace said bluntly. "Liars."

That wasn't blunt at all. Sam sighed. Madame Dorothea said. "You can call me a liar all you like, it's true. I'm not a witch, my mother was."

I, Jace and Sam said. "That's impossible."

They were Shadowhunters and I read on witches being unfertile. Sam stared at me, a curious look on his face. "How do you know that?"

Jace meanwhile just smirked. "She spent 3 days in the library; she was bound to pick it up."

I shrugged, grabbing another sandwich. Clary looked at the three of us. "Why is it impossible?"

Jace replied, sounding like a text book. "Because their half human, half demon. All witches and warlocks are crossbreeds, they can't have children, and they're sterile."

Clary said something about mules and Jace mocked her for it. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair more; I just wanted to find my mom already! I felt a tap on my hand and looked to see Sam looked at me concerned. "Hey? You okay?"

Hps voice was low and I nodded. Clary was asking about demons and Sam turned away, his turn to go on Textbook mode. "Vampires and werewolves are the result of diseases-"

"I'm sure they love being called a disease." I smirked and Jace coughed.

Sam sent me a look, but continued. "Most demon diseases are deadly to humans, but in these cases, they worked strange changes on the infected, without killing them. Faeries on the other hand-"

Madame Dorothea interupted him. "Faeries are fallen angels, cast out of Heaven for their pride".

My lips twitched, so I'm guessing if Jace was an angel… I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Jace replied. "That's the legend; it also says there the offspring of demon and angels, which seems more likely to me. Good and evil, mixing together. Faeries are as beautiful as angels are supposed to be, but they have a lot of mischief and cruelty in them. And you'll notice most of them avoid midday sunlight-"

"For the devil has no power, except in the dark."

I scowled, well that's not creepy at all. Then they started talking about how she was adopted and I figured this was meaningless. I frowned and thought about my dreams. I thought long and hard about it and realized that it was from the _Codex_, that Shadowhunter guide. It was the Angel Raziel, the one that made Shadowhunters first. I had no idea who the man kneeling was and had no idea what it meant. Why would I dream about an angel. Ususally dreams like that have meaning, but what's it for a dream like that.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I didn't know the time that passed. Suddenly, I heard wind. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked toward the noise. My heart jumped in my stomach when Clary and Jace fell through the doorway.

My eyes widened in horror and I yelled with a hand stretched out.

"CLARY!"

**That's it! I don't know why it took so long. Wait, yes I do, my internet was off for months and then my Windows stopped working. We'll here it is, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's Sister

Chapter 5

I watched in horror and ran to the door, but felt rough fingers grab my arm and pull me back against a chest. I gave a grunt, ow that hurt my nose. I tilted my head up to stare at Sam's blue eyes, like pictures of the ocean on islands I seen only in pictures. His eyes were worried and I stared at him and then shook my head, looking away, feeling my ears get hot again.

I pulled away from him and looked at the door to see it shut. I frowned, remembering Clary. "Sam we have to go! Clary and…Jace fell down there." I almost forgot about him for a second. Sam put his hands on my shoulder and shook me slightly.

"Hey, it's fine. We'll fund them." He looked at the door with a worriedly look quickly; most likely thinking I wouldn't see it. It just increased my worry.

I said. "We have to find them, who know where they are!"

"I do." I snapped my head and looked at Madame Dorothea after she spoke.

I scowled. "Then tell me."

She frowned at me. "I don't like to be ordered around, girl."

I hissed at that, I have a name. This old lady was getting in my way.

Sam interjected. "Listen, you need to tell me, in order of a Shadowhunter of the Clave-."

She rolled her eyes in return. "Quiet boy, if you both weren't so rude, I might tell you."

I clenched my teeth and my eye twitch slightly, but I gave her a strained smile."P-please can you tell me?" Sam was glaring at her, annoyed expression plain on his face.

Madame Dorothea rolled her eyes again. "Oh, fine! Jeez, Shadowhunters…She's at your mother's boyfriend Luke's house." I opened my mouth to reply, but Sam asked me.

"Do you know where that is?"

My smile turned happier before I remembered our phone conversation and I felt my jaw tighten. "Yeah, come on." I didn't even look at her as I walked away from them, my face I knew to be froze roughly pushed aside the beads, so they came down on the floor. Ignoring Madame Dorothea's angry mutterings, I walked out the door, Sam on my heels.

He was walking beside me and I felt like the worry was physical and clawing at the ribs. It sounds dramatic, but the truth is, I don't know what I'd do if something serious happen to Clary, I would not be able to handle it at all. I made sure none of this showed on my face though, I do have a fade I have to keep up. With not being in my element, I don't really know these people, even if I want to trust Sam, I can't. Not when I'm trying to figure out what's going on.

I looked at his face and saw slight worry in it, but it was barely there. He must know Jace can take care of himself.

Sam asked me after a while of walking. "Where are me going?"

I sighed and saw the Subway a little farther ahead. "Back on the train, we can get there faster."

He suddenly coughed loudly and I looked at him confused. "Do you have enough money?"

I patted my pockets. "Enough, I guess."

He smirked at me and gained a mischievous look in his eyes and face. "I know a way you don't have to pay any of your money?"

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing what he was thinking. "I don't feel like sneaking on the train, if we get caught, it will just hold us up."

Normally I'd be all for it, but not when I don't know what happened to Clary. He shook his head, his smirk turned arrogant. "I know a way that won't get us caught."

I snorted with another eye roll and raised my eyebrow as if to say, _show me. _His smirk turned into a confident grin and I blushed slightly at it actually making me feel happy that I could make him that happy and I scolded myself, what the hell was wrong with me since earlier today. He pulled me into an ally way and we were out of sight, except for the "Couldn't get a room could you!?" from someone outside. I looked down as I felt myself redden.

I looked back up and said with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "What were your motives for this?"

His mouth dropped in shock and his face reddened and I decided I liked that color. "I didn't mean that!"

I nodded with a smug smile. "I know, I know." He huffed and pulled his stele out of his pocket. He asked. "Could I have your arm?"

Shrugging, knowing it would not kill me _this_ time (stupid Jace), I gave him my hand and he held it loosely by the wrist with one hand and turned the sleeve of my jacket with the other. I looked away for a second, for some reason the move felt surprisingly intimate. He drew a rune on the exposed skin and I recognized it from the _Codex_ as the Glamour rune.

I felt my eyes brighten as I realized the pure genius of his plan. "That's a good idea!" He nodded and started to do the same to himself. I decided to not offer him any help, I could do more harm than good with the knowledge I have with runes (none). I decided to humor myself with waving a hand in front of my face, amazed I actually was not see able to the naked eye.

He finished with a smile and said. "Thanks, shall we go for our free train ride."

I let out a laugh at the teasing tone in his voice; he knew how to keep me at ease. "We shall."

He let out a laugh himself and we walked out and I had to get used to people not seeing me and Sam. We walked down the stairs to the tunnels and passed the ticket guy easily, climbing onto the train silently. I think our cover would be blown if we started talking. So when we got on the train, we hit people, but it didn't matter because everyone was close and touching so no one would ever know. We sat down in the back at the corner away from everyone else. Not wanting to talk, we left each other to our own thoughts. Sometimes that's a good thing and sometimes it's not.

A little bit later the train stopped at where we were supposed to get off. I was still lost in thought and went to bend down to pick something up off the ground that shimmered for some reason, I heard a huff of breath, and a loud grunt and a thud as something hit the ground. A short, fat, balding man with blond hair and blue eyes in a full suit and tie was on the ground looking shocked, eyes round and everything.

I felt a wide grin on my lips at the funniness of it and looked over to see Sam grinning, no doubt as wide as I was. I thought it couldn't get funnier when I straightened up and the older turned pink and he hobbled to his feet and looked around everywhere and shouted. "Who's there?! It was not funny the first time and It's not funny now!" They stared at him like he was crazy and I shared a look with Sam and he shrugged, I had no idea what he was talking about, but I but my lip to hold in my laughter as my shoulders were shaking. Sam grabbed my arm and we made it out of there. We ducked behind an ally way until the rune wore off.

We started laughing at what happened and I leaned against the wall, holding my side. Sam gasped. "That was horrible!"

I smirked at him, still chuckling as I talked. "So? That's one of the funniest things ever! When I get the hang of this Shadowhunter stuff I want to see how many of them I can freak out! I wonder what he was going on about?"

Sam grinned at me as we walked away and I scanned the roads until I recognized Luke's street and walked toward what I knew to be Luke house. He followed me and shook his head. "Hearing you say that, I learned one thing."

I raised my eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Never let you and Jace alone with ideas, Mundanes will never make it." I pushed him slightly as I saw Luke's home and bookstore. I took a deep breath and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

I looked into his concerned gaze and felt myself get embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm good."

I walked ahead until I saw the fence. I climbed up with Sam and we reached the other side. I walked over only to hear Clary say. "What were you doing in Luke's bushes?"

My eyes widened and I ran ahead. "Clary!"

She spun around and her eyes widened and brightened when they saw me. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her over, she looked fine, but I had to make sure she was okay.

I twisted her from side to side until she grabbed my arms with an annoyed look. "Erin, stop. Look I'm fine. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah I look the subway with Sam."

Her eyes went to him and she gave me a nod and smile. "I'm glad you're okay." I hugged her, showing more kindness around people than I normal do, but this is my sister and a lot of stuff happened.

I heard Jace say. "Hi to you too, book worm."

I raised my eyebrows at the blond. "Really? Book worm?"

He shrugged with a smirk. "Eh."

I looked over and saw Simon sitting; my eyes widened in relief, remembering we have not seen Simon in 3 days and we just left him like that. I walked over and hugged him too as I noticed Sam walk over. "Glasses, nice to see you again. Long time no see."

He gave me a dark look. "Look, time no see, alright."

I frowned with a sigh. "It's a long story." I really did not want our friend to get involved if he didn't have to.

"Glasses, really?" I stared blankly at Jace after him comment and decided to ignore him.

I then missed the conversation Clary and Simon had until Simon said. "Of course he didn't know I was here. I've never asked him, but I'm sure he had a fairly stringent policy about random teenagers lurking in his shrubbery."

I walked till I was against the building and sat down, Sam going over to Jace who was cleaning his fingernails with a _Stele. _I could tell this was going to be a long conversation.

Clary said. "You're not random, he knows you."

I shook my head. "I don't think Luke wants anyone around here."

I saw Clary grimace and Simon stare at the both of us; I gave him cold eyes that spelled out to drop it. He did.

Clary had a look of relief on her face though. "At least you're alright."

Simon's face twisted slightly, looking angry and gave a harsh sarcastic laugh. "That _I'm _allalright? Clary, do you have any idea what I've been through this past couple of days. How about you Erin? The last time I saw the both of you, you were running out of Java Jones like a bat out of Hell, and then you both disappeared. You never picked up your cell-then Luke told me you both were off staying with some relatives upstate when I knew you don't have any other relatives. I thought I'd done something to piss you off."

They continued to talk and I looked over at Jace and Sam. He chuckled at them and I scowled at him, he does not have to act on his asshole tendencies all the time. His golden eyes looked at me and they looked amused and bored at the same time if that was possible. He looked more amused at my scowl. Sam was shaking his head slightly at us, but didn't say anything. About the relative thing, Luke should know better than to lie that badly. Maybe he doesn't care then, I felt my mood sour at the thought and I turned away from them.

Simon was getting more annoyed as they talked. "Yeah, we'll you clearly couldn't be bothered to call me and tell me you were shacking up with some dyed-blond you met at Pandemonium. I spent the last three days worrying if you were dead."

I snorted as Clary said they were not shacking up.

Jace decided he went too long without putting his two sense in. "And my hair in naturally blond, just for the record."

I laughed at that, Sam laughed too.

"Erin don't even get me started on you! I was also worried something happened to you and you didn't call me either!"

I felt guilty again. "Listen Simon, a lot happened and it slipped out mind. We are happy you are not hurt, we would not be able to deal with it if you were." He sighed as he listened to what I said, worry in his eyes and then went back to looking suspicious and asking about some great aunt Matilda.

Clary asked. "Did Luke actually say that?"

"No. He just said you gone to visit a sick relative, and that your phone probably just didn't work out in the country. Not that I believed him. After he shooed me off his front porch, I went around the side of the house and looking in the back window. Watching him pack up a green duffel bag like he was going away for the weekend. That was when I decided stick around and keep an eye on things."

Wow, so he talked to Simon, but cut us off. Though Simon did say he shooed him away right after.

Clary was confused. "Why, because he packed a bag?"

I frowned, feeling my eyebrows heavy over my eyes. "What was in it?"

Simon's own eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's the thing, Erin. He was packing it full of weapons. Knives, a couple daggers, even a sword. Funny thing is, some of the weapons looked like they were glowing."

I shared a look with Clary, Jace and Sam. That sounded a lot like Seraph Blades that worked on Angel power. Simon looked at both me and Clary in the eyes and I saw the seriousness reflecting in them. "Now, are you going to say I was imaging it?"

I and Clary shared a look, a sibling or twin thing that was speaking without words. We both knew we needed to tell the truth to him, he needed to know and he deserved to know, it was only fair. Clary said. "I'm going to tell him the truth."

Jace replied. "I know."

Clary asked. "Are you going to try and stop me?"

Jace looked down at the stele in his hand and said. "Our oath binds us to the Covenant binds us, no such oath binds either of you."

I noticed that he included me in that as well. Sam shook his head, a stubborn look in his eye. "Can't allow you to do that, my oath binds me to make sure mortals don't know of the shadow word."

Simon gaped. "Shadow…what?"

Jace smirked. "Looks like you blew that one."

Sam glared. "Shut up, you arrogant bastard." Jace just gave him a wider smirk in answer. Sam shook his head again; I noticed he did that a lot. "I still can't allow any more to be known."

Clary gave him an annoyed look and opened her mouth. I said. "Sam, listen we have to tell, he is our friend we knew for a long time and letting him know nothing is almost as dangerous as know what is going on. Since it's your job as a Shadowhunter to protect mundanes from the Shadow world, you need to tell him for his safety."

Clary and Simon chuckled, despite what was going on and Jace let out a loud bark of laughter, chuckling at what I said. Sam switched his glare to me and even if he glaring at me made me feel unease a bit, I stood my ground and stared right back. He gave a defeated not and leaned his head against the wall. I grinned smugly; I knew I would win this round.

Clary turned to Simon and told him what happened. That we found Jace, Mom called panicked and we went to her, running into the Ravener Demon. I went on about the Institute in that old church. We each chimed in when the other was speaking until we finished. Simon looked at both of us worriedly when we talked about the demon in our apartment. When I finished, Clary asked him. "So, any questions?"

Simon held up his hand. "Oh, I have questions. Several."

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest to get in a more comfortable positions figuring we still had a little talking to go. Clary eyes him warily. "Okay, shoot."

Simon pointed at Jace and Sam. "Now, they are a-what do you call me people like them again?"

I piped up. "Insufferable."

I got a mock hurt look from Sam. "Hey!"

I grinned at that and Jace shrugged like he heard it all the time. From the short time I known Isabelle, It was not hard believing it.

Simon's lips twitched and Clary answered him. "A Shadowhunter."

Jace clarified what she said. "A demon hunter, I kill demons. It's not complicated either."

Sam shrugged lazily. "Among other things too." I knew he was talking about the Downworlders.

Simon stared at both of them, looking between the both of them and then looked both me and Clary in the eyes. "For real?"

He looked like we were pulling his leg and I didn't blame him on this one, Clary replied. "For real."

I stared at him seriously and said. "Yeah, we wouldn't lie to you, not about this." Simon frowned and his eyebrows furrowed, he looked to be in deep thought, so I wondered why I had a feeling something stupid was going to be said?

Simon asked. "And there are vampires too? Werewolves, warlocks, all that stuff?" I nodded in agreement and Sam smirked. I rolled my eyes at that action and hide my grin.

Simon asked if Sam and Jace kill them.

Jace answer was. "Only when they've been naughty."

I snorted loudly, my lips twitching, not wanting to laugh right now. Jace eyes flickered to my face and he smirked too. Sam smiled with a shake of his head.

I and Clary then stared at Simon as he was silent for a while, then he said. "That is so awesome." We all stared at him, but I should not have been surprised. This so fits in with his Dungeons and Dragons game he likes, that reply was so Simon.

Sam just stared, "Excuse me?"

Jace asked. "Awesome?" It made me feel a bit smug that Simon made them this shocked.

Simon nodded eagerly. "This is like Dungeons and Dragons, but real!" I grinned, it's like he read my mind or…I just know him that well. I'll go with the former, but at this point, I'm not shocked.

Jace asked. "It's like what?" Sam had the same look as they looked at him incredulously.

Clary explained. "It's a game, people pretend to be wizards and elves, and they kill monsters and stuff."

I grinned at her embarrassed expression. "No need to be embarrassed, Clary."

That got me an annoyed glare. "Shut up, Erin." I chuckled good naturally. Sam and Jace were still shocked. It was amusing, really. They are Shadowhunters and they were all full of themselves (mostly Jace) and seeing like this is better, like their still human. It in the way they walk, even if they don't say anything.

Simon asked. "But vampires are hot, right? I mean some of the vampires are babes, right?"

I snorted in amusement, there goes the vampires are not stereotype. Jace shrugged. "Some of them, maybe."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, a couple, but they are…wrong." I frowned at him and his tone of voice. I noticed Jace glance at him too, but he was not confused. Whatever it was, he knew. Simon was too amazed and Clary was annoyed.

Jace asked. "Are we going to search the house or not?" He stood up and so did Sam. I stretched my back and grabbed the hand Sam gave me, frowning slightly at the feeling it gave me, it was warm.

Clary asked. "How did you both get you get here?" I caught Sam's eye and we both grinned, laughing.

Simon asked. "Erin? What's so funny? Please don't make this an inside joke!"

I chuckled a little more and explained about being in a glamour with a rune and bumping into the old fat guy and him yelling. Jace during the story had a smirk and it grew wider and wider till we were finished. Jace shoulders shook and he stared laughing a bit. Sam's eyes narrowed and he said. "It was you the old man was talking about."

Jace smirked even more. "Maybe."

Simon was shocked and Clary looked at us with amused horror. I swear she learned the look from Mom. Thinking about her put a pang in my heart. I frowned, trying to ignore the feeling. I noticed Sam and Jace walk up to the door. Jace opened it with some kind of rune and we walked in, his house was stacked with books everywhere. I felt a fond smile, it brings back memories, good ones, no matter how much I am angry at Luke, he was and is a good man.

I knelt down as they walked ahead of me. Clary and Simon glanced down, but didn't say anything. I hate to say it, but they both knew me too well. Sam and Jace were puzzled. I could see it on their faces.

Jace raised an amused eyebrow. "And what are _you_ doing?"

I scowled at his tone. "Nothing to do with you."

His eyebrow arched farther and I tensed, aware of a argument I might have with him. I heard. "Jace, enough."

It was from Clary and Sam, it surprised me. Clary I knew would defend me, but I didn't think Sam would. Jace shrugged with a smirk that made me clench my teeth. I grabbed a couple of books I knew I read before, some with Luke and some by myself. Grabbing them and standing up, I placed them on a table to take with me later. Sometimes, It seems like I'm lining up for emotional pain, but I had a feeling I had to do this. I heard Jace whistle and then say. "I don't know, Clary, Erin, you might want to come over and see this."

I walked over to what I knew to be as the storage room as Jace made a bright light appear, Sam and Clary following. Simon winced, mumbling an "Ouch." I bit back a chuckle. Jace had no problems with that as he let out his own chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him and squinted in that direction, wondering what he found.

He showed a glowing purple stone in his hand. I was confused and Sam said to me. "Witchlight." I nodded in understanding. I read about witchlights in the _Codex._ Jace moved ahead a little and Clary sort of hopped over boxes and I grinned at that, she was so small. I was a bit taller than her by an inch or two; it pissed her off because we were twins. Sam narrowed his eyes at the ceiling and pointed. "I see it now, hey, look at this." I looked up and saw medal like chains bolted to the ceiling. What the hell would Luke have something like that in his house?

Clary asked. "Are those-?"

"Manacles, that's, ah…" Simon trailed off.

I grimaced. "Don't even say word, I do not want to think of Luke that way." I really didn't want to think about him at all at this point.

Clary nodded in agreement with me. "Yes, please don't use the word kinky. This is Luke we are talking about like Erin said." Sam's eyes narrowed as Jace reached up to the chains and his hands came up dusted with red. My eyes widened and I felt my breath hitch slightly, is Luke okay?

Clary seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Do you think Luke is alright?" She shared an anxious look with me. I made myself look indifferent, making her frown at me, a certain look in her eyes I couldn't place.

Sam came over and yanked slightly on a chain, narrowing his eyes again. "These looked like they were yanked on to tell you the truth. We'll just have to see." I frowned as Clary's expression tightened and Jace nodded in agreement, the look of indifference stayed the same, even if I was torn between not caring and being worried at the same time, he did betray us, but more than that, he betrayed me and he know how I feel about trust. Sam gave me a knowing look that made me scowl; I need to have a tighter hold on my expressions.

Soon enough we walked out of the store and walked into his actual apartment, which was like my side of the room back at home, scattered with books. Soon enough, I got up and followed them to Luke's kitchen. Simon was leaning near the door as he said. "I think he's still around, the coffee is on and the percolator is still on."

The place looked like it was a mess or how Luke normally was. Dishes were all in the sink and jackets were hung on hooks. I smiled slightly, he could keep everything else clean, but when it came to dishes, Mom usually had to remind him, it was amusing to see. Clary walked ahead into his room slowly and opened the door to see nothing. I walked past her as she looked around and stopped at the door to the Guest room, I and Clary would share it like we shared our own room. Clary went inside and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged with a smile. "Be right back." Jace leered and I sneered back at him, way too tired of all this and annoyed to deal with his shit.

Sam hissed. "Jace!"

I went with Clary inside and grabbed both the bags and tossed her her's. she grunted slightly from the weight and I grinned at her as I felt my spirits lift a little. I opened the bag and noticed my underwear, a change of clothes and some more books and my Ipod. I loved music and always wanted to learn a music instrument. I know a little but, enough to learn myself on if I had a book and a piano. The lessons stopped when Mom couldn't afford it and then I stuck to books. I pulled out my jeans and light grey v-neck Harry Potter T-shirt.

I was facing away from Clary as I shoved the old stuff in my bag and turned to see Clary done already. I threw my bag on my back and opened the door, allowing Clary to leave the room first. I looked around the room at some of the old memories taking place in my head, before shaking it and closing the door behind me, feeling like it meant something else.

I heard the others in Luke's little office and I walked a little bit down the hall where Sam and Jace were looking through a bag on the table, which was full of weapons like Simon said before. My eyes widened at the sharp steal disk Sam was holding. Sam grinned at my look. "This is the Chakram. I tcan be used by twirling it around your index finger and letting it go."

I smirked and Clary sent me a look that just screamed 'no' and Jace snorted. "I doubt you could. It's a Sikh weapon, hard to wield, though Hodge can or he could from what he hold me." I lost my smirk and felt myself scowled.

Clary was getting annoyed at why Luke had sharp and lethal weapons, I could tell. "Luke collects things, art things. Pretty things." She indicated to the art stuff behind them.

I shrugged. "Sharp weapons could be pretty too."

I could feel the eye roll direction at me and I couldn't help, but smile. Clary was loosening up a little and that made me feel better. The way she was made me worry, I'm the older on after all, damn the minutes.

Simon smiled. "I can agree with you on that." I grinned back at him for him defense and comment.

Sam coughed. "…Anyway, what about this?" He pulled out a photo and I felt my stomach twist slightly, why would he have that if he wanted to be left alone…? I did make sure to keep my face blank though; I will not let them see me at my weakest. Clary looked just as shocked as I felt. Clary took it and I noticed it was a picture of the four of us.

Jace observed. "It's cracked." I rolled my eyes, way to state the obvious. I narrowed my eyes at where the crack was. In this picture I was next to Luke, Mom on his other side and Clary next to Mom, but the crack divided us. I shook my head, clenching my jaw, it's just a crack, it means nothing at all, I refuse to stress over it. Clary said was in the house with the Ravener Demon. That means Luke was there. Clary voiced this out loud. They talked about it and Simon called us over saying someone was here. I frowned and did not really want to face Luke right now. 

I was still very furious with him, Simon said. "It is. But he is not by himself; there are two other men with him." I frowned at that, who would be with Luke right now?

Sam and Jace both asked. "Men?"

Jace walked over to the window and cursed. "Warlocks."

Sam scowled and walked over and sighed with narrowed eyes. "By the Angel."

Clary was confused as was I. "Warlocks, but-"

Jace shook his head and back away, though Sam didn't. He just stared out the window stiffly. Jace asked us. "Is there a back door?" As we shook our heads again, Sam swore again. I tensed at the footsteps coming this way and stepped closer to Clary, not knowing how I would protect, but that I would. Jace hissed at us to get behind the screen. Sam nodded after looking at Jace and pulled me along. Simon and Clary were not far behind.

Jace pulled out his stele. He drew a square on the screen and I watched curiously as Jace mouthed to us. _They can't see us through it, but we can see them. _

Sam smiled slightly with a nod in agreement. I peeked with Clary and Simon; I wanted to see what was going on and what I would have to deal with if something with the rune goes wrong. Luke was there along with the weapon duffle on the ground. He had his glasses on top of his head and I noticed he looked stressed. I could tell, me and him were close. He sighed and said. "Feel free to take a look around, nice of you to show an interest."

I smiled a bit fondly at the sarcasm in his voice and then bit the smile back; I was mad and angry at him. Sam reached over and made the screen bigger as a low chuckle rang out, I wanted to punch this person. It sounded like they were trying way too hard to be evil. There were also two men in long red robes. It reminded me of the ones from Harry Potter, except these looked more evil and they were not black.

One was thick and had a large face and short army style cut hair and the other one was lean and fit and a pointed beard and neatly trimmed grey beard. I smirked, I bet he made the low chuckle, bad guy look along with the bad guy noise. Simon looked at like I was insane and I shrugged and looked back.

Clary whispered. "Those are warlocks?"

I frowned at that and whispered close to her ear as I gave them a look over. "No, I don't think so. Every warlock has a mark that shows they are half demon, they could be hiding it, but I don't think so." Her eyebrows furrowed as she took this in and stared at Jace. I looked and saw how tense he was. Something about these two guys bothered him, but it didn't take a genius to know that. Sam hovered a little closer to Jace, a uncertain look on his face. I wanted to know what was going on, so I looked back at the screen.

Jace jerked a nod in my direction, shouldering Sam a little (making him frown as he backed up a little). Jace whispered. "No, Erin's right. They are Shadowhunters in warlock robes." Warlocks have robes? I snorted slightly, getting an elbow from Simon. I wonder if faeries, Werewolves or vampires have them too. Are more pressing matter is, what do they want with Luke?

The thin one said. "Consider this a friendly follow up, Graymark." Defiantly evil.

Luke replied. "There's nothing friendly about you, Pangborn." His name is even stupid, but not evil. Luke moved his body, making sure the duffel bag was hidden and I noticed he was cut up and bruised. I frowned and hissed slightly at the pain in my chest seeing that and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, counting to 5 and then opening them again to hear Luke say sharply. "Blackwell, don't touch that-it'd valuable." At least the bulky ones name isn't stupid and I actually have names to call them now.

Blackwell didn't listen and fingered it. I bristled, he better keep his hands off. Pangborn walked over and started talking about the statue that represented Kali, a goddess, but I decided it didn't matter much to me, so I didn't listen to that part of the conversation. At the end of his little speech, Luke said. "That's good; I didn't know you were a student of the Indian myths."

Pangborn said. "All the stories are true. Or have you forgotten even that?" What he said sounded ominous even to a normal outsider it would not.

Luke said stiffly. "I forget nothing, I suppose Valentine sent you."

I narrowed my eyes, that is what both demons said and Hodge said he was a bad Shadowhunter, is he alive? Hodge said he was dead in a fire.

Pangborn said. "He did, he thought you might have changed your mind."

Luke voice was impassive. "There's nothing to change my mind about. I already told you I don't know anything. Nice cloaks by the way." There has to be a double meaning by that and I guess we're back to the damn cloaks!

Blackwell grinned. "Thanks, we skinned them off a couple of warlocks." I grimaced in disgust, but the look on his face, I had a feeling it was for the pleasure of it and not needed by what they're Law states.

Luke asked, voice casual. "Their official Accords robes, aren't they? Are they from the Uprising?"

Pangborn gave an evil chuckle. "Spoils of battle." Old, but that's still not the point here.

Luke asked. "Aren't you afraid they will mistake you for the real thing?"

They went back and forth like that, talking about the Uprising that Luke was apparently apart of. Who and what is Luke exactly? I really didn't know what to feel about that and by Clary's face; I knew she felt the same.

Luke said. "If you want to know where to find a jog-toed swallow in springtime, I could direct you to the correct reference title. But if want to know where the Mortal Cup has disappeared too…"

Pangborn purred, upping his evil factor. "Disappeared might not be the correct word. Hidden more like. Hidden by Jocelyn."

I felt myself get tenser and tenser the more he talked. By the time he said Mom's name, my shoulders were up to my neck.

Luke asked. "They may be. So she hadn't told you where it is yet?"

Pangborn answered. "She has not yet regained consciousness. Valentine is disappointed; he is looking forward to their reunion." I grit my teeth at that, that Valentine better stay away from my mother.

Luke mumbled, annoyance coating his tone. "I'm sure she doesn't reciprocate the sediment."

Pangborn laughed loudly in dark amusement. "Jealous? Graymark? Perhaps you no longer feel about her the way you used to." I felt my eyebrows furrow, Mom and Clary were a bit obvious to feeling like that. It's how she could not tell that Simon liked her and that Mom could not tell that Luke liked Mom and that was why I thought of him as a dad figure-well, until he backstabbed me. I just never interfered, knowing whatever I said would just make it worse. I known since I was like 11 or 12.

I almost missed Luke's reply with my thinking. I felt Clary tremble slightly and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her my silent support, the shaking stopped. "I never felt any way about her, particularly. Two Shadowhunters, exiled from their own kind, you can see why we might have banded together. But I'm not going to interfere with Valentine's plans for her, if that's what he's worried about."

I tensed, gripping Clary shoulders tighter, feeling rage coil in my stomach and chest. He knows who has her and he won't even try. I clenched on my teeth so hard so I didn't jump behind the screen and yell, scream and curse him out. I felt like I was going to explode. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Sam looking at me concerned, angrily I shrugged him off with a deep scowl at Luke's figure. Who is this man and is that guy I knew as Luke just some fake bastard that meant nothing all these years?

I was so lost in my rage I caugt the words. "-Children, wasn't there? Girls?"

Luke was shocked. "What?"

Blackwell snarled. "Don't play dumb. We know the bitch had 2 daughters, twins. They found photos in the apartment, a bedroom-".

Luke interrupted him. "I thought you meant children of mine, Yes, Jocelyn had 2 daughters, Clarissa and Erin. I assume they ran off, did Valentine send you to find them?"

Pangborn shook his head. "Not us, but he's looking."

Black added on. "We could search this place."

I tensed at that, Luke is not on our side of this, so it seems. Luke replied. "I wouldn't advise it." He slid off the desk, a cold look on his face as he went on. "What makes you think they're still alive? I thought Valentine sent Ravener demons to scour the place. Enough Raver poison and most people will crumble away to ashes, leave not trace behind."

Pangborn replied. "The Ravener was killed, it made Valentine suspicious." Even if I knew Luke was against us, the agony at every new time he betrayed us killed me, it took a lot not to let it show, I could not show weakness. Sam must have sensed it or he would have not tried to comfort me.

Luke said that Mom could have killed it and it made my mind reel, was Mom really this person that they are talking about. Normal, mundane Mom. Who was a bit strange and paranoid, but was relatively normal most of the time. Luke was nonchalant as he shrugged off our lives. I let go of Clary before I hurt her and dug my finger nails into the palms of my hand.

Pangborn then said something that got my attention. "You know, that we'd trade her. Jocelyn for the Cup? Safely delivered, right at your door. That's a promise from Valentine himself."

I perked up slightly and Luke said. "I know and I'm not interested. I don't know where your precious Cup is and I don't want to get involved in your politics. I hate Valentine, but I respect him. I know he'll mow down everyone in his path. I intend to be out of his way when it happens. He's a monster-a killing machine."

I closed my eyes at the red haze in my vision and let my dull nails put into my skin, the small pain pulling me back.

I came to when Luke said. Going out to the country. I plan to lay low for a while."

Blackwell said. "We could stop you, make you stay."

Luke smiled and there was a look in his eyes, a feral one, like the man I saw on the street almost a week ago.

Pangborn nodded stiffly. "The Angel guards you, Lucian."

Luke eyes were cold as ice. "The Angel does not guard those like me." The others took their leave. I felt sick, purely sick and disgusted at the man I thought I knew my whole life. He's a-a…

Simon had a hand on each of our shoulders and asked if we were okay. I coiled in disgust at the thought of Luke.

I snarled under my breath. "Luke is nothing but a coward."

Clary looked at me in horror. "Erin..."

I shook my head, still disgusted. "All he cares about is saving his own skin, he was a Shadowhunter, and he could have done something. He must have been exiled for be a filthy coward that cares about his own neck that some else's, a filthy fucking coward." I felt myself seethe. I wanted to hit something, there was so much tension on my muscles or overall my whole body.

Jace's voice was sharp. "That may be true, but at least we know why they sent a demon after your mother. They think she has the Mortal Cup."

Sam eyebrows were furrowed. "If she does have the Mortal Cup…"

Clary shook her head furiously. "That's totally ridiculous and impossible."

I sighed and suddenly felt very tired. "I don't know, we don't know them anymore as much as we thought we did." Clary looked to object and shook my head firmly. "We don't." She knew it was the truth.

Jace gave us an intense look. "You ever seen these men before?"

I and Clary both said that we never did. I think I would remember evil old guy with the pointed beard and fat red haired man named Blackwell and Pangborn.

Sam said "Lucian seemed to know them. To be friendly with them."

He defiantly knew them, that was for sure. Simon said. "I wouldn't say friendly, I'd say they were suppressing their hostility."

Jace replied. "They didn't kill him outright, they think he knows more than he's telling."

I snorted at that. "I never seen Luke fight, but he had something dangerous about him, like it would be a mistake fighting him."

Clary frowned, a bit disturbed with that. "Maybe they were reluctant to kill another shadowhunter."

Jace laughed harshly, showing a dangerous side of him I only seen once or twice. "I doubt that."

I looked him in the eye. "Why not?"

I heard Sam sigh behind me as Jace replied, sent a chill down my voice at the tone and edge. "Do I know them? You might say that. Those are the men who murdered my father."

I knew Clary and Simon was staring at him in shock because I was too. I licked my dry lips and huffed out a breath. "Well, shit." I think that sums it up real nicely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Mortal Instraments: City of Bones, that goes to the amazing Cassandra Clare. **

**Clary's Sister**

**Chapter 6**

After my brilliant observation on what Jace said, we left Luke's house though a back entrance after making sure the two shadowhunters and Luke were gone. It makes sense if you think about, sure I wouldn't connect this world and Luke if I didn't hear about what I did, but the shock at what he heard and his reaction to Clary's before this even happened should have been a clue on something.

It was quiet and even Simon didn't say anything in the awkward moment which is saying something. Clary thought he needed comfort before and she had a good idea, if it was someone else. I could see it in his face when he told us, hiding what you feel and not showing weakness. I feel like that a lot, mostly clover what I feel with humor, sarcasm or just a cold blocked wall, only few can penetrate it.

As we walked out in the moon light, Simon said. "Does anyone want to tell me where we're going?"

Jace replied. "To the L train."

Simon was shocked at this. "You got to be kidding me! Shadowhunters take the subway?!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you think they took unicorns to the night sky?"

He went a little pink. Sam shrugged, his eye flickering in the corner of the socket to look at Jace for a moment and then looking ahead saying. "It's faster than driving."

Simon exclaimed. "I thought it'd be something cooler, like a van with 'Death to Demons painted on the outside or…"

I sighed and gave him a blank look. Sometimes his imagination is just…

I saw Sam mirroring my look. I looked over at Jace to see what he would say about his rambling, but it was black, a cool wall, but his eyes betrayed him, they were almost burning with feeling. You could smooth out your face all you want, but unless you are really skilled at hiding what you feel, your eyes will betray you. Like they say, 'the eyes are like the window to your soul'.

I heard Clary tell Simon enough and looked up at Sam only to see him looking at me. My eyes widened a bit as we stared at each other. This was done as we walked. His eyebrows were furrowed; I believe he was a bit worried about Jace. I smiled slightly at him as we reached the train station and I looked away feeling my ears redden, what reason did I have for staring at him and for that?

I murmured to him. "I suppose we are going the legal way?" He gave me an amused toothy grin. "Yep, at least we're aloud to talk without the people freaking out."

I snickered at the memory. Simon called. "You guys coming?"

I snapped my head up to see a confused and frowning Simon, a smirking and amused Jace and Clary with a knowing look of her face.

I glared at both of them and nodded to Simon. "Yeah, let's go."

/ / / / /

We paid and got off with no interruptions or problems. Soon we stopped at an old church. Simon looked around and seemed to get what Sam and Jace meant. "You live here? But it's a church."

I figured there had to be something more to it, they had bedrooms, an infirmary, a kitchen and a large library, and they couldn't all fit in here.

Jace pulled out an old brass key on the end of a chain. "We find it useful to inhabit hallowed ground."

Simon looked at it more closely. "I get that, but no offense, this place is a dump."

Sam frowned at Simon. "Why do mundanes say that?"

Jace snorted and Simon asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said no offense. Obviously what you said was very offensive."

Simon looked at him surprised and I grinned, Sam seemed to take everything so literal. I then remembered when Sam put the glamour rune on me. I relaxed and did my best not to focus on the church. A large building, a brass cathedral, leaded windows, brass plate beside the door, the institute's name on it.

I said. "It's glamour, Simon, to cover up from mundanes would be my guess."

I looked down and lifted up my sleeve, the mark was faint, but still there. Clary told him the obvious. "It's a glamour, Simon. It doesn't really look like this."

"If this is your idea of glamour, I'm having second thoughts about letting you make me over."

I smirked slightly, I could tell Simon was nervous, he usually stuck to sarcasm and humor when he felt like this, a coping mechanism I believe it's called.

Sam was frowning a little and Jace said as he put his key in the lock. "I'm not sure you're quite sensible of the honor I'm doing you. You'll be one of the few mundanes who has ever been inside the Institute."

I rolled my eyes at that, I understood that they were stronger than the average human, but did they have to be so arrogant?! My eyes met Sam and he grinned at Jace's words, I couldn't help but grin back. We seemed to be on the same page.

Simon replyed. "Probably the smell that keeps them away."

I coughed a laugh. At least he still has his tongue in this situation. Sam gave me a nudge, a mock insulted look on his face, it filled me with amusement. Clary didn't feel the same as I did. "Ignore him, he always says exactly what comes into his head. No filters. Ignore Erin as much as you can, sometimes it gets to hard to."

I snickered at her and she gave me a glare. "Shut up, Erin."

I just smirked. Simon said as we walked inside. "Filters are for cigarettes and coffee. Two things I could use right now, incidentally."

I shrugged. "Plus how needs filters on the mind, thoughts are meant to be spoken." I chuckled to myself, a bit darkly.

Clary glared again. "No."

I know what she was referring to. "Why-"

Clary shook her head. 'No." I noticed we stopped.

Simon said. "Are you talking about-"

I sighed. "Yes, she is."

Sam and Jace's eyebrows were raised, Jace asked. "And what are you talking about?'

Clary and Simon both said. "Nothing!"

I chuckled darkly again and after another strange look, we started walking again, up some stone steps, each step with a glyph. It was interesting, I wanted to go down to the library and study their runes and things like that. We then reached the elevator when we gotten to the top. I tapped my foot while we waited and when it stopped Jae threw off his jacket.

Sam whistled and a few seconds later, their cat Church appeared. Jace knelt down to pet him. "Church, where's Alec? Where's Hodge?"

Church arched his back and meowed. Sam also knelt down. "Are they in the library?"

Church trotted off and Jace and Sam gotten up, following him. Jace waved a hand for us to join them. I shrugged and followed, if you can't beat them, join them. I think that is how the saying goes.

Simon said, as I walked in back of Sam and Jace. "I don't like cats."

Jace said. "It's unlikely knowing Church, that he likes you, either."

I glared at his back. "Hey, Jace. Knock it off, will you?"

He turned around to look at me with a smirk and It just infuriated more. He said. "No, I don't think I will."

I tensed and opened my mouth to snap at him, but Clary kicked the back of my leg (quite hard I might add) and Sam pulled on Jace's shirt. Jace shrugged and turned around. I knew Clary didn't want me getting into fights here, but Simon is our friend and I'm protective of my friends and family. I don't have much so I like protect what little I have.

We walked along a column of bedrooms as I thought about it. My close knit group of people are Mom, Luke, Clary and Simon. Mom is kidnapped somewhere and Luke betrayed like a coward and is gone. All I have left is Clary and Simon. I'm not going to let anything happen to them.

I snapped back reality when Simon said. "This place feels not right to me."

I don't know about not right, but I do get a strange feeling about this place. I just don't know if it is all good or bad yet. At one time, I felt like this place was strange and I wanted to be back in the normal and then another part of me felt this should be the new normal if that makes sense. Clary said. "You don't have to stay with us."

Simon said, seriously, "Yes, I do."

I snorted, he likes her too much to leave her, he's my friend, but I can't believe how obvious he's being and how oblivious she is being. It sort of funny, like a show you would find on T.V

Sam moved back to where I was walking and whispered to me. "Are they dating?"

I smirked. "No."

"They're holding hands."

I shrugged. "He's just nervous."

He raised an eyebrow. "You like him then." He mouth was slanted downward and that must have been how he looked when he questioned about something.

I shook my head. "No, that would be weird. He's like my brother."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Oh, okay."

We walked on. We went through a doorway and into a kitchen. It actually looked like it was from this day and age. Normal modern counters, steel counters and shelves holding rows of cookery. I think Mom would have liked this place. I swallowed the pain at the thought. Next to stove, Isabelle was 'cooking'. I say that lightly because the first night I came in the kitchen hungry and saw Isabelle cook some stew looking thing with things that should not be in stew. She offered me some and I almost gotten sick thinking about it. Other than a laugh from Jace, she just glared and huffed.

Isabelle said. "I'm making soup. Are you hungry?"

Sam muttered. "Not for that."

She whipped around and I grinned. Her eyes flickered to Simon and she then glared at Jace. "You brought another Mundie here? Hodge is going to kill you.

Simon said. "I'm Simon."

She ignored that. "JACE WAYLAND!"

Jace turned a glare at Church. "I told you to bring me to Alec! Backstabbing Judas! Why don't you blame Sam?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "It's usually you, but…" She pointed her spoon at him and Sam raised his hands in mock surrender. I held in my laughs at this conversation, it was hilarious. Isabelle just snapped at Jace. "Don't blame Church, it's not his fault Hodge is going to kill you, maybe Sam too."

Sam raised his hands in the air. "Why do I always get blamed for stuff?"

Jace shrugged. "You're always around." His face then stiffened, going harder. "I had to bring him. Isabelle-today I saw two of the men who killed my father."

Isabelle's shoulders tensed, but then she just looked upset. "I don't suppose he's one of them."

I gave Simon a sideways look. Could he even be counter as a guy in the bad category? He looks like a nerd, er, in a good way I suppose. Simon was actually looking at her slack mouthed. I could understand it, even from a female's perspective, Isabelle was very beautiful, tall, sleek black hair, if I was an insecure person, and I don't know if I would be able to stay by her for long without feeling bad for myself.

I brought back to the conversation by a very amused Sam. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he just smirked. I felt my lips twitch, but I ignored it. I heard Jace say. "If you knew how to cook, I would eat."

I bit my lip to stop from laughing; I wonder if anyone ever tried her food and lived.

Isabelle snapped. "What did you say?"

Sam said as Jace walked toward the fridge. "I'm going to the training room, come there if you need something."

I waved him off and he walked out of the kitchen. I will miss him a bit, he's breaks me out of my daydreams and someone to laugh with when the others are being to dramatic. Simon in an awestruck stare and I snickered at him and Clary, annoyed dropped her backpack on the floor and went to the refrigerator with Jace. Feeling hungry, I followed them.

Clary hissed at him. "I can't believe you're eating."

Jace replied. "What should I be doing instead?"

I nodded. "I agree with him on this, what's the point of starving ourselves."

Clary sent me a glare, but Jace shrugged. "See."

Clary looked inside with a surprised look and said. "Wow, he's like a crazy roommate."

Jace grabbed a container. "Hmm. Spaghetti."

Isabelle looked back at us. "Don't ruin your appetite."

I smirked slightly and looked for something not marked for Hodge. I saw one and opened it to see some Chicken Caesar salad. I grabbed a fork from the drawer and sat at the table, taking a bite.

"Erin! You can't just-"

"Yes I can, they told me so."

I took another bite while Jace shrugged. "What's the point of saving you both if die of starvation? You want some?" Clary made a negative on that. Jace then accused her of eating a bunch of sandwiches. I snorted, that would annoy her.

I muttered. "Or indigestion."

Isabelle turned to glare at me. "You know how to cook then?"

I snorted as I, Clary and Simon all said. "No."

Isabelle glared more. "Then who are you to say that."

I just shook my head taking another bite and murmured. "At least I don't try to poison people."

"What?"

I remembered Jace answer from before. "Nothing."

She went back to cooking. Jace coughed a laugh and Clary asked, an annoyed tone in her voice. "Can we go find Hodge now?"

"You seem awfully eager to get out of here."

"Don't you want to tell him what we saw?"

I was almost finished with my salad. Jace said. "I haven't decided yet. But if you want to go so badly-"

"I do."

Jace gave a nod. "Fine."

They both gotten up and I said. "Alright."

I gotten up, sealed the container and threw it the refrigerator, tossing the fork in the sink.

Simon asked. "Where are you going?" He looked a bit dazed and I have to say I was a bit disappointed in him. Did he really just a pretty face daze him like that? I knew him better than that.

I said, hoping he'd come back to reality. "To see Hodge, to talk about what happen at Luke's."

Isabelle looked away from Simon. "Are you going to tell him that you saw those men, Jace? The ones that-"

"I don't know. So keep it to yourself for now."

She didn't seem too bothered by that. "All right. Are you going to come back? Do you want any soup?"

Jace didn't and told her no one did, ain't that the truth.

Simon said. "I want some soup."

I grimaced and resisted the urge to face palm. Jace said, bluntly. "No, you don't. You just want to sleep with Isabelle."

He denied that. "That is not true."

I tensed and glare at the back of his head, did he really have say that. Isabelle just muttered and smirked. I switched my glare to her; I knew her type, the game they play. Simon is a good friend of mine, practically like a brother and I would not let her do that to him. I don't even think that's the reason he wants to talk to her, she's just a pretty girl to him. He is probably better than any of the trash she was with. It just makes me mad to think she would use him like that.

Jace continued on, brutally might I add. "Oh, yes it is. Go ahead and ask her-then she can turn you down and the rest of us can get on with our lives while you fester in miserable humiliation." He snapped his fingers. "Hurry up, Mundie boy, we've got work to do."

I was shocked at that speech, what the hell is wrong with him?! Simon away flushed and I opened my mouth, hands coiled into fists and ready to snap at him when Clary did it for me. "Leave him alone. There's no need to be sadistic because he's isn't one of you."

"One of us." Jace said.

I made me scowl, just because there is proof that we are Shadowhunters genetically, that mom was one in the past, does not make us one. Sure I had about two runes on me, but that does not make me a Shadowhunter. "We are not Shadowhunters, blood don't matter.

Jace raised an eyebrow and Isabelle stared at me. Jace said. "That is where you are wrong. A Shadowhunter has their blood and that's what mostly makes them Shadowhunters."

I felt a tense Clary next to me and that just made me frown more. Isabelle rolled her eyes and Jace said. "I'm, going to find Hodge. Come along or not, it's your choice." Jace left and I sighed, running a hand through my hair, frowning when it gotten tangled halfway through. Soon I need to shower or something, at the least clean up. I gave a nod and followed Jace.

He was leaning against the wall, bored look on his face. He looked up when I walked out, shrugged and went back to looking bored. He asked. "You don't want to be a Shadowhunter?"

I felt my eyebrows furrow together as I replied. "I don't know, now is not the time, plus I don't have the training."

He rolled his eyes. "That's why you learn."

Before I could retort Clary walked out here with us. Jace said. "Kind of you to leave the lovebirds to it."

I clenched my jaw at what he said and wondered what it was about Simon that he needed to antagonize about.

Clary frowned at him. "Why are you always such an asshat?"

I snorted, jeez work on your insults, will you? Jace sounded like he also was about to laugh.

I said. "Ignoring that insult, what you said to Simon-"

"I was trying to save him some pain. Isabelle will cut out his heart and walk all over it in high heeled boots. That's what she does to boys like that."

I felt my face go hard, that is what I suspected from just seeing her react to what Jace said.

Clary asked. "Is that what she did to you?"

I don't believe that, the way is, they probably walk around together decided on ways to hurt people. A nasty thought rung in my head, isn't that what I do to people in arguments, use the sharpest words to harm people. That's what Clary and Simon were talking about earlier, when a student or teacher would do and say something to get me angry enough, I would lash out with words, sometimes deliberately going out to hurt them.

I was walking a little bit behind him. I shook those thoughts away from my head, but as Jace and Clary had a conversation I didn't care about, I thought about a memory.

_I was about 14 in the 8__th__ grade; they were having some kind of parent/student get together thing in the cafeteria for parents. Clary didn't share that class with me, which for what happens later I am grateful, I knew how she would look at me. Mrs. Doyle was our teacher, a bit overweight with longish ginger hair, white with bright patches on her cheeks and bright blue eyes. She would always where a long sleeve and long skirt combination. _

_The one thing about that school was gossip in it was insane about how much they knew about the teacher's lives. It was 50/50 on what was true and what was not true. Anyway, Mrs. Doyle was heard to have been broken up with her husband or something for cheating on her. It was like her, said, she said kind of thing._

_So back to the meeting thing tonight, she told to be here and was asking if and who would be coming. I said when her hand turned to me. "Luke might be coming."_

_The teachers and students here knew Luke. She stopped at me with a frown. "Mr. Garroway?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah." For the record, this lady hated me. That was actually my fault; I pulled a joke on her the first day this year. _

"_This is a parent conference."_

"_Luke's family."_

"_He's not your parent."_

_I scowled at her. I was sick of hearing that, I actually had to deal with that all week. It hurt, that people could not mind their own business with my family, we were family, why did it matter?! I decided I wanted to hurt her, like she hurt me, this pain in my chest. I then remembered the gossip about her and I lounged in my chair and as I glared at her. "Well, at least my mom has someone and didn't get left by them."_

_The room was stiff after the gasp of shock filled it. She stared at me frozen. I smirked at her, that seemed to unfreeze her._

"_Miss. Fray! You will respect me and apologize this instant." I could see her walls coming down. _

"_I'm sorry, knowing that you can't handle what we all know to be true." My smirk grew wider. _

_Her face was getting redder than usual and I heard a couple of snickers, the shock died down. "You will have a 4 days detention for what you said to me! You speak about when you are nothing but a fatherless child!"_

_I stopped myself on finishing this quickly. I needed to make her pay, she hurt me. It was one of my sensitive points, having a dead father I never met. She needed to hurt, I wanted her to be torn up, broken. I felt it inside me, along with my heart and chest. I made myself chuckle sharply, my face dark and hard, my eyes smothering. "Sure, punish me when all your faults are laid out."_

"_A week detention!" Her face was also pulsing purple. She was close, I could also see it._

_I was telling one side of me to stop, but the other part of me was telling to keep pushing and I listened to that. "Heh, who could blame him for leaving, you're an overweight 40 year old women who dresses like they belong in the 60's. I don't blame him, who could deal with that?"_

_I saw them, the tears in her eyes. It deflated then, the need to hurt her so badly. I did. It made me uneasy how much I could hurt her like this. She looked pained and furiously at me. "That's it."_

_She walked out, leaving us all in here alone. I blinked in shock, when I wanted her to pay for hurting me; I didn't mean it like that. With that, the damn burst, most of the class erupted in laughter. I got clapped on the shoulder. _

_A girl snapped. "Erin Fray! Why'd you say that to her! You know it'd hurt her."_

_I gave her a smirk. "That's the point, Mary."_

_She gapped at me, a certain fearful look to her. Another girl by the name of Denise said. You're a monster! A monster!"_

_I snarled at her. "Am not."_

_The door opened and I saw a furious principal by the name of Mr. Winters, a black haired balding, tall man in agray suit. He his was red, a vein at his temple. "ERIN FRAY! WITH ME, RIGHT NOW!"_

_I blinked in surprise, I never seen that mad ever and I been here since 6__th__ grade. I walked over and he snatched my arm, in a almost bruising grip. Another teacher came in and he dragged me away, mumbling about how he wished corporal punishment was aloud. _

_Commenting on that to piss off and his furious yells. In the end, he screaming at me for a good 45 minutes to an hour until he finally just called my mom. My mother and Luke's face were horrified when he finished. He suspended me for 15 days and said I would have to go to summer school, I object, but at the fury on my mom's and Luke's faces, I stopped. I gotten home and Mom was scary calm, her eyes burning. In the end, she said. "Why do you have to be so much like-"_

_Luke stopped her and I asked. "Who? Who is this person your comparing me to!?"_

_She banished me to my room and Luke asked me before I did. "Why's you do it?"_

_I decided to answer him honestly. "She hurt me, so I wanted her to hurt more than I felt." They both were frozen. Mom left me to go into her own room. Luke just stared at me, a haunted look in his eyes. I felt like I said something horrible, but I didn't know what. _

_Clary knew, but she didn't really know-_

"Erin!"

I jumped in shock at the memory and saw Clary looking at me worriedly. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

I gave her a nod and Jace said. "You can't be a Shadowhunter with reflexes like that."

I glared furiously at him. "Like I would want to be one of _you!" _I have a feeling whatever I acted like in the past, has to do with this Shadow World business.

"No need to snap at me."

I growled under my breath. "Where are we going?" I clenched my right hand into a fist. Dull nails digging into my skin.

Clary hand was on my shoulder. "The Greenhouse."

I frowned, calming down. "You have a Greenhouse too?"

What's next, a bowling alley? I was walking up stairs while in that memory. Double doors were in front of us, Jace opened them and we walked inside. This place basically smelt like a garden, considering that it's a greenhouse There were flowers of all different kinds of colors along with vines and leaves covering the large glass walls. There was a granite bench and it fit, in a place like this. You always see one of those in the movies.

Hodge was on said bench, Hugo on his shoulder. He looked up at us after looking down at the water in front of him.

Jace told him. "You look like your waiting for something." He broke a leave and twirled it between his fingers.

I stood where I was, a little bit in front of Clary. Hodge said. I was lost in thought. What happened? You look as if-"

Jace said shortly. "We were attacked. Forsaken."

"Forsaken warriors Here?"

Jace replied. "Warrior. We only saw one." If he wants to be technical about it, there was more than one.

"But Dorothea said there were more." Clary told him this. I disagree with her, I don't like telling everything that happens first, and you don't give up everything you know. Hodge was confused about that and Jace told him about what happened about that the men killed his parents. I could agree with that, I would have wanted to have kept that to myself.

Jace finished by saying. "Clary and Erin's mother's friend—or whatever he is, really-goes by the name Luke Garroway. But while we were in his house, the two men who claimed they were emissaries of Valentine referred to him as Lucian Graymark."

Hodge asked for their name and Jace told him. He then went pale, in horror, shock or fear I didn't have a clue. "The Circle is rising again."

I looked at jace since he would know the most and he also looked confused. "The Circle?" Me and Jace questioned.

We looked at each other for a second and then looked back at Hodge. "Come with me, it's time I showed you something."

/ / / / / /

Hodge took us to the library; the place was most familiar with in this place. Clary went to the red sofa and Jace leaned against the arm next to her. I flopped down beside her and watched Hodge as he looked for something. Jace asked if he needed help, but he denied it. "Not at all. I've found it."

He was holding a large (by my standards) leather bound book. He pawed through it and read aloud: _I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles…I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris, and for the mortal world with whose safety we are charged."_

Jace grimaced. "What was that from?"

"It was the loyalty oath of the Circle of Raziel, twenty years ago."

I frowned in thought at what I just heard. "It sounds forbidding, hidden inside the words in pain view. Something nice that isn't."

Clary added. "And it sounds creepy, like a fascist organization or something."

Hodge looked grieved and worn as he told us. "They were a group of Shadowhunters, led by Valentine, dedicated to wiping out all Downworlders and returning the world to a 'purer' state. Their plan was to wait for the Downworlders to arrive in Idris to sign the Accords. Approximately every fifteen years, they must be signs again, to keep their magic potent. Then they planned to slaughter them all, unarmed and defenseless. This terrible act, they thought, would spark off a war between humans and Downworlders-one they intended to win."

I looked at him surprised, so that was the so important Uprising I read about, a battle between Downworlders and Shadowhunters in some book those three days I waited. Jace said. "That was the Uprising. I didn't know Valentine and his followers had a name."

Hodge said. The name isn't spoken often nowadays. Their existence remains an embarrassment to the Clave. Most documents pertaining to them have been destroyed."

I asked, interrupting Jace who opened his mouth. "Why do you have a copy of the oath then?"

Jace gave me a strange look I ignored. Hodge gave a small hesitation and I know Jace and Clary saw him. Whatever he was going to say had no good light on him then. "Because, I helped write it."

I looked at him surprised; I didn't see that one coming. Jace asked. "You were in the Circle?"

Hodge was looking straight ahead. "I was. Many of us were. Clary and Erin's mother as well."

I stared at him in shock. I and Clary both said. "What?"

"I said-"

Clary snapped. "I know what you said! My mother would never have belonged to something like that. Some kind of-some kind of hate group."

I nodded in shock. "Yeah, I might be confused about her and being a Shadowhunter, but my mother always told us to do the right thing. I'm pretty sure killing a bunch of people because they believed them to be evil counts as wrong."

Jace started. "It wasn't-"

Hodge caught him off and said. "I doubt that she had much choice."

Clary asked. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't she have a choice?"

I leaned forward on the couch and said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, please enlighten me."

What he said next gave me about the biggest shock of my life. Hodge said. "Because, she was Valentine's wife."

I started in shock, my mother was married to an evil fascist organization leader! Well, he certainly enlightened me.

**Wow, 21 pages in 2 days! I really wanted to get this does before School starts on the 17****th****. I would also like to say that I don't know when the next update for this, but I'm not giving up on this, I have a plan for it and everything. I updating one more story and then updates for my stpries will be slow. Also, Girl Falls into One Piece is not abandoned, one of my best accomplishments on this sight. I will continue it, promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

Clary's Sister

Chapter 7

I stared at him as Jace and Clary started to speak. Jace said. "Valentine had a wife? He was _married_? I thought-"

Clary spoke, voice high in distress. "That's impossible! My-our mother would never-she was only ever married to my father. She didn't have an ex-husband!"

Hodge had a wary look on his face as he raised his hands in front of him. "Children-"

Clary moved away from the desk. "I'm not a child and I don't want to hear anymore."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall. "That certainly proves your case. Hodge?"

He looked at me, I could see it in his tired eyes and gray hair. This man aged faster than his actual age. "Erin?"

"What proof do you have this Valentine was married to our mother?"

Clary asked me. "Erin? You don't think, I mean our mother wouldn't..."

Her voice drifted off for a moment and I knew she was just as lost as I was on our mother at this point. When we got our mother back, we needed to talk. With Luke going traitor and our mother's sudden secrets popping out of nowhere, we needed to think over what we thought we knew. I nodded to myself. I raised an eyebrow at Hodge. "Well, Hodge?"

He looked at me surprised for a moment and I wondered why, but he said. "Your mother left the Circle. Once we realized how extreme Valentine's views had become-once we knew what he was prepared to do-many of us left. Lucian was the first to leave. That was a blow to Valentine. They had been very close." Hodge shook his head. "Then Michael Wayland. Your father, Jace."

I felt my eyebrows furrow. Lucian? Did that make Luke one of them? I shook my head slightly, whatever was up with Luke, wasn't my problem anymore.

Hodge went on. "There were those who stayed loyal. Pangborn. Blackwell. Ravenwood. The Lightwoods-"

Jace for once looked shocked. "The Lightwoods? You mean Robert and Maryse? What about you? When did you leave? You mean Sam's family too?"

Hodge's voice was soft. "I didn't. Neither did they...We were afraid, too afraid of what he might do. Samuel's parents, Harold and Anna Ravenwood were killed in the Accords. After the Uprising the loyalist like Blackwell and Pangborn fled. We stayed and cooperated with the Clave. Gave them names. Helped them track down the ones who had run away. For that we recieved clemency."

I frowned and shot him a disbelieving look. "Clemency?"

I looked to see Jace's golden eyes and I wondered why he was staring at me and with such a strange look too. It's just the little bit I've heard of the Clave and what I've read, they don't look nor sound the type to give mercy. I also felt bad for Sam's parents, who he lost during the Uprising. It was strange, since I didn't usually feel bad for people I don't know.

Hodge nodded at Jace, seeing the look on his face. "You are thinking of the curse that binds me here, aren't you? You always assumed it was a vengeance spell cast by an angry demon or warlock. I let you think it. But it is not the truth. The curse that binds me was cast by the Clave."

Binds him? He must be talking about this building-their Institute or New York?

Jace asked. "For being in the Circle?"

Hodge replied. "For not leaving it before the Uprising."

Clary asked. "But the Lightwoods weren't punished. Why not? They'd done the same thing you'd done."

"There were extenuating circumstances in their case-they were married, they had a child. Although it is not as if they reside in this outpost, far from home, by their own choice. We were banished here, the three of us-the four of us, I should say; Alec was a squalling baby when we left the Glass City. They can return to Idris on official business only, and then only for short times. I can never return. I will never see the Glass city again."

Jace said, giving his tutor a look. "The Law is hard, but it is the Law."

I smiled darkly at that, I knew there was a dark look on my face. When I waiting for Clary to wake, I read that in the _Codex. _It wasn't exactly given to me, but I found it between some huge leather bound books. I read the thing front to back. I had a bigger understanding of the Shadow World than I did before I got here.

I looked at them, Jace was looking at Hodge, but Clary was giving me a look of worry. I smiled at her, softening my expression. Hodge said, voice laced with dry amusement. "I taught you that. And now you turn my lessons back at me. Rightly too."

I tilted my head a bit, I could see him doing that because of his own experience. I could tell he didn't want Jace or Isabelle and Alec having the same mistake of doing wrong by the Clave and paying for it.

Clary asked. "Why didn't you tell us before? That our mother was married to Valentine. You knew her name-"

"I knew her as Jocelyn Fairchild, not Jocelyn Fray. And you were so insistant on her ignorance of the Shadow World, you convinced me it could not be the Jocelyn I knew-and perhaps I did not want to believe it. No one would wish for Valentine's return. When I sent for the Brothers of the Bone City this morning, I had no idea just what news we would have for them. When the Clave finds out Valentine may have returned, that he is seeking the mortal cup, there will be an uproar. I can only hope it does not disrupt the Accords."

"I bet Valentine would like that, but why does he want the Cup so badly?" Jace asked.

"Isn't it obvious? So he can build an army."

I asked with a frown. "Wait a moment, I have a question, how did you not know who our mother is?"

"I believe I told Clary that-"

"No, what I mean is that you met her before, correct?"

Hodge looked reluctant to say anything, but he nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Then you should've known Jocelyn was our mother. Clary is a spitting image of her even if I don't look much like her."

Hodge nodded to himself. "I see your logic, but I looked past that as your sister confindently denied her involvement in the Shadow World."

I frowned at him, but nodded, eyes wary. Jace clapped his hands together once, that insolent smirk on his face. "Now that that's out of the way, about-"

"Dinnertime!"

I clenched my fists and controlled myself from trying to strangle Jace. Anyway, even if I tried, I would just make a fool of myself and he would have me down in seconds. I hated to admit that and I wouldn't say it out loud.

Isabelle was in the doorway, dark hair falling out of the bun it was in. She also had a spoon in her hand, I'm guessing the same spoon she used to make that horrid looking 'soup'.

Jace said, voice in a dramatic tone. "Dear God, the dread hour in nigh."

I snorted in laughter, mouth turned up into a grin. "My stomach can't eat anything soup related, real sick." I patted my stomach for goos measure."

Clary elbowed me in the side and I think Jace coughed something that sounded like a laugh.

Hodge looked worried as he stuttered. "I-I-I had a very filling breakfast, I mean lunch. A filling lunch. I couldn't possibly eat-"

Isabelle interupted him, voice and face coated in annoyance. "I threw out the soup and ordered Chinese from the place downtown."

Jace moved from the table and stretched. "Great, I'm starved."

Hodge voice was meek. "I might be able to eat a bite."

I looked down for a moment and then looked at her with a smirk. "Well, look at that, it seems I've gotten better."

She sent us all dark looks. "You're all horrible liars. Look, I know you don't like my cooking-"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "So, stop doing it. Did you order mu shu pork? You know I love mu shu pork."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Yes. It's in the kitchen."

Jace ruffled her hair and walked past her. "Awesome."

I smiled, remembering my manners. I nodded my head. "Thank you." I grinned. "Piece of advice?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

I said, a bit louder so that Jace (who was down the hall) could hear me. "Next time, don't get mu shu pork."

I cheerfully followed Jace toward the kitchen. I needed to keep my mind off all this drama, a least for a little bit. Jace raised an eyebrow. "Only here for a little less than a week and already starting trouble."

I shrugged at him. "Eh."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't seem mad. "Don't get in the way of my mu shu pork."

I smirked at him with a laugh and he shook his head, golden eyes dancing with amusement and blond hair flying. He really was the definition for a pretty boy. All pretty features and all. Surely though, there was some sort of darkness inside of him. Jace asked. "So how's the life of a wannabe Shadowhunter?"

I scowled. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm not one of you."

"Then why did you read the _Codex_?"

I frowned at him, how did he know?. "I wanted to know what was going on, I wasn't going to walk in this world blind."

He sneered a bit, a strange look on his face. "You're more blind than you think, then."

Before I could snap at him, I noticed that we were at the kitchen and he walked inside. I clenched my fists and glared at the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Hodge, smiling at me kindly. "Don't let what he says bother you, we'll try to help you both as much as we can."

I nodded. "Thank you for that."

He removed his hand and we walked on. I smelt the food and smiled. It's been awhile since I've had chinese food. I noticed that Alec and Sam were here to. I nodded at the both of them and Alec nodded while Sam gave me a bright smile, his blue eyes lighting up. I felt myself grin in response and went to go sit next to him.

Simon, Isabelle, Hodge, Clary and Jace all sat down. Isabelle was across from Simon, who was staring at her like she was a goddess. I frowned at him in disappointment, he was not acting like himself. Jace was siting next to Hodge and Alec and I was between Alec and Sam. Me, Sam and Alec were across from Clary.

I ate the Lo Mein noodles in front of me and Isabelle said. "Well, I think it's kind of romantic."

I raised an eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Simon looked interested and I shot him an annoyed look. He flushed at my look and looked away from me, staring down at his food. I felt bad, but easily ignored the small twinge in my chest at the action.

Isabelle spoke. "That whole business about Clary and Erin's mother being married to Valentine."

Hodge explained to all of them about Valentine and our mother being married years ago. Also about how he wanted the Mortal Cup. Hearing that piece of imformation a second tine wasn't better than the first. Isabelle said. "So now he's back from the dead and he's come looking for her. Maybe he wants to get back together."

I sent her a disbelieving look. I coughed. "What?"

Alec nodded his head. "I kind of doubt he sent a Ravener demon to their house because he wants to 'get back together'."

Sam made a sound of agreement. "I agree with Alec, he wasn't seen her for years, I don't know why'd he'd try now."

I clenched my hand around the fork at the thought of that Ravener demon hurting my mother. I felt a slight nudge and saw Sam give me a worried look. I shrugged his off, giving a smile that looked more like a grimace.

Jace said, amusement lighting his tone. "It wouldn't be my move. First the candy and flowers, then the apology letters, _then _the ravenous demon hordes. In that order."

Isabelle still went on. "He might have sent her candy and flowers, we don't know."

I tightened my lips, clenching my teeth. "I'm sure he's didn't sent a _dangerous demon_ after her because he has feeling for her."

I sent her a glare, anger pounding in my chest like a heartbeat. Isabelle was about to say something and from the shifting on my side, I knew Alec was too. Hodge, sencing danger, spoke up. "Erin's right, Isabelle. This is the man who rained down destruction on Idris the like of which it had never seen, who set Shadowhunter against Downworlder and made the streets of the Glass City run with blood."

Isabelle in reply to that said. "Well, that's kind of hot, that bad boy thing."

I sent Simon a dry look as he tried to look tough and Clary was also looking at him. He asked. "So why does Valentine want the Cup so bad, and why does he think Clary and Erin's mom has it?"

Clary said. "You said it was so he could make an army. You mean because you can use the Cup to make Shadowhunters."

Hodge replied matter of fact. "Yes."

Simon got an interested spark in his eyes. "So Valentine could just walk up to any guy on the street and make a Shadowhunter out of him? Just with the Cup? Would it work on me?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him sharply. "Which would be stupid and moronic." That's the last thing I needed, Simon getting involved in our problems more than he already was. He looked at me, a flash of hurt that hurt me, but I showed myself to be indifferent to it. If Simon was safe, even if he winded up hated me to the grave, I would take it.

Hodge too stared at him, but he too seemed put off but me. "Possibly, but the reason that only a few mundanes are ever chosen to Ascend and become Nephilim is that most would never survive the transition. It takes special strength and resilience. Before they can be turned, they must be extensively trained and tested-but Valentine would never bother with that. He would use the Cup on any human he could capture, and cull out the twenty percent who survived to be in his army. An army he could use to attack the Clave."

I let the fork fall on my plate, wishing I didn't already eat so much. My stomach felt like I was going to sick and just in case, I pressed my lips together tightly, even though I could still fell my stomach flip. I looked at Sam to see a deep frown on his face and brow, equally disturbed.

Alec said, voice tinted with horror. "How do you know he'd do that?"

Hodge replied, that tired hint in his voice again. "Because when he was in the Circle, that was his plan. He said it was the only way to build the kind of force that was needed to defend our world."

I felt my eyebrows furrow tightly over my eyes as my body cringed in disgust. I looked up and saw Isabelle's face turn a bit green. "But that's murder."

I muttered, shaking my head. "Not so romantic now, is it?"

Isabelle (still a bit sick in the face) shot me a look.

Hodge said, voice grim. "He said that we had made the world safe for humans for a thousand years and now was their time to repay us with their own sacrifice."

I felt myself stiffened tightly and noticed dully that Sam was doing the same. What _kind of man_ did our mother marry? I've known her all her life and I knew she would of never married someone who thought like that, let along had a plan to do something like that.

I noticed that for once, this piece of imformation pissed off Jace, his face was red in anger. "Their lives? That does against everything we're supposed to be about. Protecting the helpless, safeguarding humanity-"

Hodge stopped him and I had a feeling Jace would of went on a long tangent. Hodge said, pushing his plate away. "Valentine was insane. Brilliant, but insane. He cared about nothing but killing demons and Downworlders. Nothing but making the world pure. He would have sacrificed his own son for the cause and could understand how anyone else would not."

I smirked a bit, ignoring my food. "Huh, that's usually what they say about the evil ones."

Me and Simon shared a look of amusement. Hodge frowned, but Alec decided to ignore me and ask. "He had a son?"

I looked up and frowned. "A son?" Was he Mom's too? Did she not tell us something?

Hodge mopped his forehead (which was sweating) with his handkerchief. "I was speaking figuratively, when his land burned, when his home was destroyed, it was assumed that he had burned himself and the Cup to ashes rather than relinquish either to the Clave. His bones were found in the ashes, along with the bones of his wife."

Clary said. "But our mother lived. She didn't die in that fire."

I closed my eyes for a moment and then said. "It's fair to believe that Valentine is alive then."

Hodge nodded his head at my words. "The Clave will not be pleased to have been fooled. But more importantly, they will want to secure the Cup. And more importantly than that, they will want to make sure Valentine does not."

Jace spoke up. "It seems to me that the first thing we'd better do is find Clary and Erin's mother. Find her, find the Cup, get it before Valentine does."

Sam was nodding with agreement and I smiled. Though Hodge was looking at Jace with disbelief, obviously not agreeing with him. "Aboslutely not."

Jace asked. "Then what do we do?"

Hodge replied. "Nothing, all this is best left to skilled, experieced Shadowhunters."

Jace waved his hand, protesting. "I am skilled. I am experienced."

Hodge said firmly, but also kindly. "I know that you are, but you're still a child, or nearly one."

Jace glared at Hodge darkly. "I'm not a child."

Looking at him, I could believe it. There was something about him, not because of him being a Shadowhunter either. I don't know, but their was something about him. Something dangerous.

Alec said. "Hodge is right. Valentine is dangerous. I know you're a good Shadowhunter. You're probably the best our age. But Valentine's one of the best there ever was. It took a huge battle to bring him down."

Isabelle said. "And he didn't actually stay down, apparently."

Sam frowned. "Yes, that's true. But if their mother really has that information, she's valuable."

Hodge sent him a patient look. "We cannot rush a decision like that."

I snapped, unable to just sit quiet any longer. "How long do you expect to wait, until he kills and tortures her?"

I frowned worriedly at Clary flinch. I knew she was trying to ignore the possibility, but for our mother's life and safety, we had to look into it.

Jace replied. "She can't be killed and then tortured."

I scowled and glared at him harshly, my voice heavy with sarcasm. "Thank you for that distinction, really thank you."

Jace rose an eyebrow, but looked back at Hodge. " But we're here. We're here and because of the Accords, nobody else is. If we don't do something-"

Hodge said. "We are going to do something. I'll send the Clave a message tonight. They could have a force of Nephilim here by tomorrow if they wanted. They'll take care of this. You have done more than enough."

I pointed out. "I disagree."

Jace calmed down, but said still not happy. "I don't like it."

I pointed again. "That I agree with."

Alec shot me an annoyed glare which I smirked mockingly at. He said, after glaring a bit more. "You don't have to like it and _you_ don't have to agree. You just have to shut up and not do anything stupid."

I knew at that point he was talking to Jace, not me. Clary demanded. "What about our mother? She can't wait for some representative from the Clave to show up. Valentine has her right now-Pangborn and Blackwell said so-and he could be..."

I said bluntly. "Like I said, tortured,_ then _killed."

I shot a look at Jace, which he returned. I felt a touch on my shoulder from Sam, but he quiclly withdrew it. I ignored the part in my brain that said I liked the warmth.

Simon spoke up, frowning. "They also said she was unconscious and that Valentine wasn't happy about it. He seems to be waiting for her to wake up."

I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. Isabelle muttered. "I'd stay unconscious if I were her."

I rolled my eyes and Clary said. "But that could be any time. I thought the Clave was pledged to protect people. Shouldn't there be Shadowhunters here right now? Shouldn't they already be searching for her?"

Alec snapped. "That would be easier, if we had the slightest idea where to look."

Sam smiled, fizing honest eyes on Clary. "Once we catch where she is, the...Clave will help find her."

I frowned at him, what was that pause for. He shook off my look and I decided to find out a better time.

Jace said. "We do know where to look."

I looked at him surprised. "Huh? You do?" I leaned forward.

Clary asked. "Where?"

Jace leaned forward and gently touched his fingers to Clary's temple. I saw her cheeks blush. "Here. Everything we need to know is locked up in your head, under those pretty red curls." He added. "Both your heads."

I shot him a glare, warning him to keep his hands to himself when he was near my sister. With a raised eyebrow and mocking smirk, he did as I warned him, removing his hand. When he looked at my glare though he had a strange look on his face that he tilted his head at before looking at Simon when he spoke.

Simon asked sharply. "So what are you going to do? Cut their heads open to get at it?"

I snorted, not at all worried. "I hope not, I like my head where it is."

I heard Sam chuckle under his breath. Jace's eyes were shining in amusement or something else I didn't know of, but his words were calm. "Not at all. The Silent Brothers can help them retrieve their memories."

Isabelle protested. "You hate the Silent Brothers."

Jace replied. "I don't hate them, I'm afraid of them. It's not the same thing."

I felt Sam shiver slightly from next to me. I quirked an eyebrow, Jace fears them and Sam was freaked out by them. I felt a tense feeling, but at the same time, I wanted to meet them too. Seeing them for myself.

Clary asked. "I thought you said they were librarians?"

Jace said that they are.

Simon joked. "Those must be some killer late fees."

I felt myself snort in amusement. Simon always knows how to lighten the mood.

Hodge looked annoyed, most likey wondering why he was stuck with a bunch of tennagers. "The Silent Brothers are archivists, but that is not all they are. In order to strengthen their minds, they have chosen to take upon themselves some of the most powerful runes ever created. The power of these runes is so great that the use of them- Well, it warps and twists their physical forms. They are not warriors in the sense that other Shadowhunters are warriors. Their powers are of the mind, not the body."

I blinked a bit shivering myself, at the information that spewed out. I was shocked, I did read a bit about them, maybe I need to go over it again. That was not in the _Codex._

Clary said quietly. "They can read minds?"

Hodge nodded. "Among other things. They are among the most feared of all demon hunters."

Simon said. "I don't know, it doesn't sound so bad to me. I'd rather have someone mess around inside my head than chop it off."

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him in disbelief.

Jace eyes him coldly and scornfully. "Then your a bigger idiot that you look."

I shot him a glare, but said. "I'm sorry to say this Simon, but I agree with Jace on this one. You can train your body, not your mind-at least not like that."

Sam said. "The Brothers are something else, different than any Shadowhunter that you'll meet."

Isabelle agreed with Jace, saying the Silent Brothers were creepy. Hodge clenched his hand on the table. "They are very powerful. They walk in darkness and do not speak but they can crack open a man's mind the way might crack open a walnut-and leave him screaming along in the dark. If that is what they desire."

My eyes widened and I felt myself tense, that is not someone I would want to dig into my mind. I look my Clary, nor my sister's. Espically not her's.

Clary was pale as she asked. "You want to give us to them."

Jace replied, leaning forward again. "I want them to _help _you." Why did I have a feeling he was really talking to only Clary in that moment.

Jace said softly, still looking at my sister. " Maybe we don't get to look for the Cup. Maybe the Clave will do that. But that's in your mind belongs to you. Someone's hidden secrets there, secrets you both can't see. Don't you want to know the truth about your own life?"

I replied without hesitation. "Yes."

I ignored everyone else and Clary shot me a worried look. I smiled a bit, showing her in my eyes that I would stick by whatever she chose. "I don't want someone else inside my head."

Jace spoke up. "I'll go with you. I'll stay with you while they do it."

My eyes flickered to Simon when he stood up, face red in anger. "That's enough. Leave her alone."

Alec blinked at Simon. "What are you still doing here, mundane?"

I frowned at that, scowling. Simon ignored what he said though. "I said, leave her alone."

Jace glaced at him, face cold. "Alec is right. The Insititute is sworn to shelter Shadowhunters, not their mundane friends. Especially when they've worn out their welcome."

I clenched my fist on the table, scowling deeper. "Well, me and Clary aren't Shadowhunters either."

Jace waved a hand. "I suppose you missed the whole coversation then."

I shook my head. "No, but we didn't take your stupid vows. We're the same as Simon."

Hodge said gently, but firmly. "Erin, you may not be a Shadowhunter by the Clave, but as your blood tells, you and your sister are Shadowhunters."

I scoffed at the thought and looked at Simon worriedly. I wouldn't let them disrespect him, like he was some kind of lesser being. It made my blood boil.

The tension was high in the room and suddenly Isabelle stood up. "I'll show him out."

I frowned, glaring. "I don't think that's nesscary."

She raised an eyebrow at me and Simon looked at Clary and then locked eyes with me. He was annoyed with what was going on, but he trusted me to watch after myself and Clary.

He walked out with her and Clary said she wasn't hungry. Jace protested but she walked out. I nodded my head. "I'll go too."

I nodded my head again and walked away, going toward the only in the Insititute I was really comfortable in. The library. I walked over to the shelves that I was by before when Clary was resting up and grabbed the slight leather bound book, the Shadowhunter's _Codex. _

Opening it to the pages about the Silent Brothers and Iron Sisters, who were like the Silent Brothers except they were female and worked with the weapons of Shadowhunters. Only ones to work with unworked _adamas_.

Looking over the Silent Brothers secton again, I read about Jonathan drawing V's on David. I skimmed a bit, not really needing to knowing about that. I felt myself grin at thought of the Silent Brothers using their strange features to scare Shadowhunters. It made me feel like they were more human.

They also don't fight or use combat runes. Silent Brothers are also called Grigori. I read a passage on what they look like and what they do to make them Shadowhunters.

_The Silent Brothers must, by Law have both their eyes and mouth shut with Marks. There are several different Marks that accomplish this, and the different processes vary, from magically stitching the eyes and mouth shut; to merely keeping the eyes and mouth permanently closed with the Marks of Fettering; to cleanly removing the eyes and/or mouth entirely, leaving blank spaces of flesh where they once were. The latter is, obviously, the most permanent and irreversible of there and is considered the most devout means of Marking oneself as a Silent Brother._

"Erin? Are you in here?" I snapped the book closed at Sam's voice and put it back where I found it, tiredly rubbing my eyes. That was insane. Sowing shut the eyes and mouth, there really are some devout Silent Brothers out there, same with those Iron Sisters, though they're is less information on them.

I shook my head and walked back to Sam. I waved a hand. "Hey."

He smiled. "I knew I'd find you here."

I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

He smirked back. "Yeah."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "So...what do you want?"

His eyes widened for a moment and he said. "Well, you stormed out, so I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm find, plus I didn't storm out. I merely left the room with a purpose."

He stared blankly for a moment before he started laughing. "By the Angel, I swear..."

I grinned back and a moment later he looked at me seriously. "If you want me to go with you to the Silent City, I will."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, you don't have to if you don't want to."

I do- I mean, I don't mind."

I felt a huge relief, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "That sounds great, no problem."

He walked back with me to my room, one right next to Clary's. Another thing I was happy about. I was worried about Simon and hoped he gotten home safely. I said bye to Sam and nodded, walking in the room. I decided to go to sleep now and worry about everything else later. Crawling in bed and under the sheets, I fell asleep.

_I was in a large hall/room. A man with hair the same color as mine was there, along with other people dressed in black with black marks inked on their arms, runes, my mind told me. Around were ordinary looking people with bulkier bodies, no matter the gender, beautiful looking people with pale bored faces, others with blue and green skin along with others that had wings, also strange colored skin or pointed ears, animal looking eyes and tails. _

_Everything looked calm and then suddenly things burst in chaos. A man with black hair with grey eyes and a women with brown hair and blue eyes were attacking along with the white haired man. Suddenly, both sides were attacking each other and I saw the black and brown haired struck down by two beautiful looking people who had large purely white fangs as the creatures ripped there throats out, fresh blood spraying the air. _

_Those creatures my mind told me were vampires._

_The doors then slammed open, more people and things rushing through, along with a women of bright red hair._

I gasped, sitting up upright. I felt the sweat sticking to my shirt and just about my whole body. I wasn't crying, but I whiped my eyes with my hands, but the images were still there, they wouldn't leave my head. I gasped again and shook my head. That was the second strangest dream I had.

I walked out and snatched some clothes, going toward the showers.

I wasn't getting any sleep tonight. I just wanted to know one thing.

What the hell did I just see?

**I can't believe it had been almost a year since I updated this. I'm going to try and fix my others chapters since I have a better writing format, but I hoped you liked this, it's decently long. **

**My next update won't be close to that long as a wait. **


	8. Chapter 8

Clary's Sister

Chapter 8

I woke up to a couple of sharp knocks on my door, it woke me up quickly. I tensed on reflex and called. "Hello?"

"Hey, Erin? It's me."

I blinked at Sam's voice and rubbed my eyes with a hand. Considering the strange dream I had, I knew I didn't get much sleep. I called back, my voice rough. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, can I come in?"

I sat up. "Just a minute."

I stumbled to my feet and took out a anime t-shirt and some dark jeans along with my other stuff. I got dressed, running a hand through my hair. I walked over to the door and opened it. I smiled. "Sorry, I was sleeping."

He smiled back, hands shoved in his pockets. "Yeah, well one of the Silent Brothers are here."

I nodded, still a bit tired. I walked out and closed the door behind me. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

I snapped my head up at Jace's voice, standing outside my sister's door. I sighed. "Do they even sleep?"

Sam laughed and Jace smirked. "Who's knows?"

I then thought about where Jace was standing. I asked. "What're you doing outside my sister's room?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, amusement shining in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Clary came out. "He woke me up, Erin."

I side-eyed Jace as he kept his smirk. I nodded my head grudingly and said. "So who is this Silent Brother?"

Sam answered as Church circled around us, almost nervously. "Brother Jeremiah."

I nodded. It was good to have a name to something, I barely understood them, what the Silent Brother really were. I don't think some of the Shadowhunters themselves understood.

Clary asked. "What's with the cat?"

I grinned. "The cat has a name."

I teasingly ignored the look my sister game me. Jace said. "The Silent Brothers make him nervous."

I could tell Clary was getting nervous. "Sounds like they make everyone nervous."

I smiled. "Well, let's go meet the Silent Brother, with all this positive talk, I'm almost excited."

I walked off and looked at Sam, I didn't know where they were, but I didn't want to say that outloud. He grinned at me showing me he knew I didn't know where to go and walked by my side, Clary and Jace behind us. We were going toward the library and I noticed most of the lights were off. There was a bare gleam of lights coming from above.

I looked around seeing Hodge in a nice suit. I looked at the darkness, where a human shape came from. I clenched my fists and my eyes widened in shock. He almost came out of nowhere. He wore a paper colored heavy robe from neck to feet, with a hood that covered half their face. He also had runes along the hem and sleeves in dark brown coloring.

I could see Clary tense, looking at the Silent Brother.

My eyes flickered to Hodge as he spoke up. "This is Brother Jeremiah of the Silent City."

I figured out one of things that put me on edge about Jeremiah. He was silent. I don't just mean he was quiet, everyone makes noise, a scrape of the shoe against the ground, a rustle of cloth or something like that. Jeremiah was just dead silent, something strangely un-human. It was like he moved on air.

Hodge stood up, saying. "And this, Jeremiah are the girls I wrote you about. Erin Fray and Clarissa Fray."

It was strange, hearing someone say Clary's whole name. I've only heard her name like that from teachers and then she was in trouble. Clary said. "Hello."

I nodded my head, saying dryly. "Hi."

Sam, who was standing next to me, gave me a nudge. I didn't pay any attention. He didn't say anything else back.

Hodge said. "I decided you were right, Jace."

Isn't that going to bring up his ego?

Jace replied. "I _was _right, I usually am."

Called it.

Sam sent him a look of annoyance, raising an eyebrow at Hodge.

Hodge continued, ignoring Sam and Jace. "I sent a letter to the Clave about all this last night, but Clary and Erin's memories are their own. Only they can decide how they want to deal with the contents of their own head. If they want the help of the Silent Brothers, they should have that choice."

I felt my eyebrows furrow tightly over my eyes. Didn't I want to find about what what I came from? Who my mother is? Who I am? I shook my head slightly at that, I know what I am and who I am. I'm Erin Fray, daughter of Jocelyn and Johnthan Fray. Why did I get the feeling that was wrong? My thoughts were broken by a foreign voice in my head.

_They are Jocelyn's daughters?_

I heard Clary's gasp and I jerked back in surprise. I glared at the figure, did he just project a thought it my head? I looked around at the other people in the room. It looked like Jace, Hodge and Sam got the same thing. Sam sent me a reassuring smile, his blue eyes lighting up warmly. I felt my lips twitch into a smile in his direction. I turned away, feeling my cheeks heat up and hoped it didn't show. Now was not the time for that.

Hodge said quickly. "Yes, but their father was a mundane."

The voiced echoed in my head, unnerving me a bit.

_That does not matter. The blood of the Clave is dominant._

So, it's true then, our mother is a Shadowhunter. I suppose he could be lying, but something tells me Jeremiah isn't, just a strong feeling. Clary asked. "Why did you call our mother Jocelyn?"

I frowned. "Do you know her?"

Clary looked like I took the words out of her mouth.

Hodge replied. "The Brothers keep records on all members of the Clave. Exhaustive records-"

Jace cut him off. "Not that exhaustive if they didn't even know she was still alive."

I snorted in agreement, that was true.

_It is likely that she had the assistance of a warlock in her disappearance. Most Shadowhunters cannot so easily escape the Clave. _

He said this blankly, uncaring. Not angry or bothering. Everything he spoke was in what he knew he to be hard fact. With Silent Brothers, you couldn't have a debate or arguement with them. They would just answer with truth or what they believed to be true.

Clary asked, confusion ringing in her tone. "There's something I don't understand. Why would Valentine think our mom has the Mortal Cup? If she went through so much trouble to disappear, like you said, then why would she bring it with her?"

I said for them. "So Valentine won't have it, if what his plans for it are true. Our mom might have wanted to disappear, but she wouldn't have wanted him to have it."

Hodge nodded in agreement. "Exactly, also, she wouldn't trust the Clave to hold on to it. Not after Valentine got it away from them in the first place."

Clary replied. "I guess." I could tell she was in disbelief that mom was like that. But, I was confused on this point. She did show some signs of worry or tenseness that I found strange on one point, but just took it as that's how mom was. She could hide it though. It was just glancing things.

Hodge said. "Jocelyn turned against her husband when she found out what he intended to do with the Cup. It's not unreasonable to assume she would do everything in her power to keep the Cup from falling into his hands. The Clave themselves would have looked first to her if they'd thought she was still alive."

Clary said annoyed. "It seems to me that no one the Clave thinks is dead, is ever actually dead. Maybe they should invent in dental records."

Jace said, the same annoyance in his face. "My father's dead. I don't need dental records to tell me that."

I rolled my eyes and said before Clary could apologize. "She means your Clave seems to be incomptent in their records."

I felt Sam nudge me again. "Wait-"

Jeremiah echoed another thought. "_That is enough. There is truth to be learned here, if you are patient enough to listen to it."_

He moved the hood from his face and my annoyance at the Clave and situation disappeared. Jeremiah was bald, it looked smooth, with no eyes, only dark indented where they would be. His lips were crosses with stitches, showing it would impossible to speak verbaly. I know I read it in the _Codex_, but it was strange seeing him. I felt Sam tense from next to me, but I acted like I didn't feel it.

Jeremiah said. "_The Brothers of the Silent City do not lie. If you want the truth from me, you shall have it, but I shall ask of you the same in return."_

Clary lifted her chin. "I'm not a liar."

I gave a sharp nod. "Neither am I."

I moved away from Sam's side and went closer to Clary's so that our shoulders were touching. Jeremiah moved closer and I tensed, keeping myself still.

Jeremiah voice echoed in our minds. "_The mind cannot lie. It is your memories I want."_

He was getting closer and I could almost smell the blood and ink. I crinkled my nose a bit, going by instinct to move my body in front of Clary's. Clary hand gripped my shoulder. "Wait-"

Hodge said gently. "Clary. Erin. It's entirely possible that there are memories you have buried or repressed, memories formed when you were too young to have a conscious recollection of them, that Brother Jeremiah can reach. It could help us a great deal."

Clary moved herself from behind me, senting me an annoyed look. I ignored it, I'll admit it, I overreacted a little bit. Jace suddenly said. "They don't have to do anything they don't want to do. Do they?"

Sam shook his head. "Of course they won't be forced."

Clary spoke up. "It's all right, I'll do it."

I looked at her and she nodded. I sighed. "Yes, I'll do it too."

Jeremiah moved closer and spoke. "_Clarissa Fray will be first."_

I nodded my head again and backed up a couple of steps. I heard her whisper. "Will it hurt?"

I clenched my fists, stopping myself from going over to her. I watched as Jeremiah hands went to her face and she closed her eyes. Hodge and Sam looked anxious, while Jace had a worried look in his eyes. For a moment, it surprised me. I saw Clary's hands curl into tight fists and gasp. I shook my head, pulling her closer to me.

Jace called. "That's enough."

I looked to see Clary looking like she just woke up, like the room was coming back to focus. I let her go, knowing she would want her space.

"Jace, Erin." Hodge said reprovingly.

I frowned at him. "What? My sister was frightened."

I felt Clary elbow in my side. Jace replied. "Look at her hands."

I noticed Brother Jeremiah looking at me or at least I think he was. "_Erin Fray, would you like you take your turn?"_

I felt myself smile a bit nervously. "Alright."

Sam stepped forward. "Wait a moment, did you just see how Clary reacted. You want Erin to do through the same thing?"

I frowned, stepping forward. "It's fine, I need to know."

Jeremiah game a nod and no one else argued. They figured they wouldn't be able to stop me and I had a right to do it. His fingers were dry and humming in power. I shut my eyes on reflex at the feeling.

I felt something like a probbing thought trying to hit something that was strong. I felt my face tighten up. Whatever he was doing, it was making me tense. I felt the beginning of pain start at my temples, whatever he was doing was unwelcome. I was at least a little aware, so I clenched my fists to stop me from gasping or making any other noise.

What seemed like a moment later, I could feel my senses again and everything was clear. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Hodge, Clary, Jace and Sam were all peering at me. I was breathing heavily, my chest moving quicker than usual.

I clenched my fists. Clary asked me worriedly. "Erin, are you okay."

I nodded and said breathlessly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I swallowed.

I was breathless like before, though I was getting better and I felt like I ran a marathon, sweating all over. I wasn't about to let anyone else know that.

Brother Jeremiah said. "_There is a block in both of your minds. Neither of your memories can be reached."_

That made me uneasy, that their was some type of problem with my memories and Clary's too.

Sam asked. "A block?"

Jace said. "You mean they repressed their memories?"

_"No. I mean they have been blocked from their conscious mind by a spell. I cannot break it here. They will have to come to the Bone City and stand before the Brotherhood."_

Me and Clary said. "Why would put a spell on me?"

I jolted for a moment and saw Clary do the same. It was weird to see how much me and Clary were that close minded.

Sam looked worried and Jace was pale. I sent Clary a look. I knew she agreed with me, we needed to fix this and find out what was going on.

Jace said. "Hodge, they shouldn't have to go if they don't-"

Clary said. "It's all right, we'll go."

I nodded, frowning. "We want to know the truth. I want to know what's in my head."

Jace nodded, saying to the both of us, but looking at Clary. "Fine, then I'll go with you."

Sam spoke up. "Me too, I'll come."

I smiled, at least we weren't going alone.


End file.
